Potter Twins 2: A Chamber of Secrets
by Plato
Summary: This is the second story in my Potter twins series. This stories follows Harry and Buffy Potter through their second year at Hogwarts.
1. Happy Birthday Harry and Buffy

You asked for it so here it is the next story in the Potter Twins series.

**If you haven't read the first one you may be lost on some of the things that happen in this story.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy of Harry Potter. I am only borrowing them and I am not making any money off of them.

I always post my stories on Diedandlivedtwice a yahoo group.

* * *

Harry and Buffy both longed to go back to Howarts. Though Uncle Vernon hadn't physically hit them he still locked them in at night and sometimes made them go without food. Buffy had the cabinet under the stairs to herself as the Dursleys had given Harry Dudley's second room. Both Buffy's and Harry's clothes were in Harry's room along with both their trunks that were padlocked. All their magical items and school books were locked in there. Both Hedwig and Cinnamon had padlocks on their cages so that Buffy and Harry couldn't let them out. Uncle Vernon didn't want them sending messages to their friends and he was afraid the neighbors would see the two owls. This morning as they all sat down for breakfast Buffy couldn't help the twinkle in her eye. It was their birthday and she was determined to find a way to make it special for her brother. After breakfast she and had spent the rest of the morning in his room. They had just finished exchange the gifts they had made for one another when they heard the doorbell ring. A few minutes later they heard Vernon scream their names.

"_You don't think we finally got some mail do you? He sounds upset."_ Buffy said through their link.

"_Only one way to find out."_

The two looked toward the door and then hurried downstairs. Buffy's eyes lit up at who it was. She had yet to meet her Godfather but before they had stopped getting mail he had sent her a picture of himself. He slowly nodded his head hoping that they wouldn't mention who he was.

"_Harry, its Remus."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, He looks just like the picture he sent before our mail stop coming."_

"This man is from Social Services and wants to talk to both of you. He claims that I have been abusing you. Tell him that I haven't."

"Mr. Dursley, I will be taking the children back to the office so that I may talk to them without the fear your presence might represent. Come along children."

Buffy and Harry didn't have to be told twice. Lupin put a hand on both their shoulders and led them out to the black Sedan that was on the street. Harry climbed in first followed by Buffy and then Remus.

"Happy Birthday you two."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I take it you didn't get my letter?" Buffy and Harry nodded no. "Dumbledore figured as much. He sent you several letters inquiring about how the Dursleys were treating you. When you didn't respond he became concerned. I told him I was planning to come today and I would find out for him, but first of all we need to celebrate your birthday. So where do you two want to go? We only have two hours and then I have to get you back."

Both children nodded excitedly. It was the best present they had gotten. To spend time away from the Dursleys and with someone who knew their parents.

"How are we moving if there is no driver in this car?" Harry asked when he noticed no one was up front.

"The car is enchanted. I don't know how to drive and I knew I would need one if I was to pull this off. Any muggle that looks at this car automatically sees a driver."

"Can go for pizza and ice cream?" Buffy asked.

"Sound good to you Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"Remus, what can you tell us about our parents?" Harry asked.

On the way to the pizza parlor Remus told Buffy and Harry a few things about their parents beginning with how he met James.

* * *

Buffy and Harry had a wonderful time with Remus. When he had returned them to the Dursleys he questioned Vernon about the missing mail and of course he denied everything. Remus left with the promise of seeing them before they head off to school. Several weeks passed and Uncle Vernon was dressed in his best suit as were the other two Dursleys. Aunt Petunia made Buffy put on a pink frilly dress that looked absolutely horrible on Buffy. Buffy glared at her brother who chuckled slightly at how funny she looked. Harry had been lucky to be left out of this circus.

"Now the Mason's should be here any moment. Now. Let's run through our schedule one more time. Petunia, when the Masons get here, you will be…"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." Petunia said moving toward the fireplace.

"Good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door."

"Excellent. Where will you be Buffy?"

"Standing beside you Uncle Vernon with a smile on my face waiting for you to introduce me."

"And what do you say?" Vernon asked her sternly.

"Nothing, other than a greeting and if they ask me something I say nothing about the "M" word."

"Very good, and you Harry?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist."

"Too right you will. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career. If either of you mess this up for me you will not see the light of day for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The twins said at the same time.

The doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon hurried Harry upstairs and took his place by Buffy. With a nod Dudley opened the door.

* * *

**That's the first part and I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	2. Dobby and The Masons

Here's the next part. Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Harry opened the door to his room and almost shouted out loud at the strange creature jumping on his bed.

"_What's wrong?"_ Buffy asked feeling the overwhelming shock through their bond.

"_Nothing much, except for the elf jumping up and down on my bed."_

"_What does he want?" _Buffy asked.

"_I don't know. I'll get back to you."_

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

"I see. Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."

"Oh, yes, sir, Dobby understands. It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult, sir...Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?"

"S-s-sit down?" Dobby stutters before bursting into big loud sobbing tears

"Shhhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything…" Harry tried to soothe him.

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of both you and your sister's greatness, sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal..."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then."

Dobby nods his head no and then he leapt off the bed and began banging his head on the dresser.

"_What's going on up there? We can hear you all the way down here and Uncle Vernon's beginning to look mad."_

"_I can't get the house Elf Dobby to stop beating his head against the dresser."_

"_Get him to stop quick."_

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family." Dobby says as he climbs up on a stool.

"_You'll be glad to know that you and the house elf are the family's noisy cats."_

"_I'm still talking to Dobby. He's explaining to me why he's here. If anyone comes up here try to distract them." _Harry thought to his sister.

"_I'll try but get rid of him quickly."_

"Your... family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here...but Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Potter twins. To warn them." He gets closer to Harry whispering fiercely.

"Potter twins must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"Not go back? But...Buffy and I have to."

"This is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Potter twins goes back to school they will be in great danger."

"Can't be worse than what would happen to us if Uncle Vernon finds you up here. What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"

Dobby began to make a terrible choking sound which Harry hoped that no one downstairs could hear.

"Okay! I understand. You can't say…"

Before Harry can do anything Dobby grabs Harry's lamp and began hitting himself with it. Harry knew that the noise was making it way downstairs.

"_Uncle Vernon is coming. I tried to get him to let me come up but he told me to sit."_

Harry fought to get control of the lamp and finally got it from Dobby. Sitting the lamp where it belonged, he quickly grabbed Dobby and shoved him in the closet just as Uncle Vernon opened the door looking furious.

"What the devil are you doing up here! You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke." Dobby pushed on the door several times and Harry kept shutting it. "One more sound and you'll wish you and your sister had never been born, boy! And fix that door!"

"Yes sir."

Harry let out a sigh as Uncle Vernon shut the door. He let Dobby out. Dobby moved looking at things around the room.

"_You okay?" _Buffy asked through the bond.

"_I'm fine. Uncle Vernon didn't do nothing but make threats but I suggest not doing anything that would get you in trouble. We're on thin ice."_

"_Gotcha."_

"See why we've got to go back? We don't belong here. Buffy and I belong in your world - at Hogwarts. It's the only place we've got...friends…family."

"Friends who don't even write to you Harry Potter?"

"Well, I expect they've been…" Harry began but a thought about what Dobby said. "Hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing me?"

Dobby backs up toward the dresser with a guilty look on his face.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby…Dobby hoped if Potter Twins thought their friends had forgotten them..."

Dobby pulls a stack of letters out from behind his back.

"Potter twins, might not want to go back to school, sir...

"Give me those. Now."

"No!" Dobby said hiding the letters on him before running toward the door and out of it.

* * *

Buffy was in the kitchen preparing coffee and getting things ready for dessert. Her Uncle was in the midst of telling a story or joke about golfing Buffy wasn't sure. She had tuned her uncle out long ago. The sound of footsteps running down the stairs could be heard. Buffy saw the strange house elf that had almost gotten her brother in trouble. He stopped in the doorway.

"Dobby! Get back here!"

Buffy watched as the elf eyed the pudding cake. Dobby shook his head at Harry and with an evil grin snapped his fingers. The cake floated up.

"Dobby... Please... No...He'll kill us." Harry pleaded.

"_Potter twins must say their not going back to school."_ Dobby looked toward Buffy.

"_Harry, what's going on?"_

"_I'll tell you later."_ Harry thought quickly.

"We can't. Hogwarts is our home."

"Then Dobby must do it, sir. For twins own good."

Both Buffy and Harry watched as Dobby snapped his fingers again and the cake began moving toward the house guest.

"_Buffy, do something! We have to stop it."_ Harry thought frantically knowing they would be in a world of trouble if anyone sees the cake.

"_If I only had my wand."_ Buffy grabbed the cake plate and walked quickly the other way around the counter. She followed the cake hoping to get the cake back on the platter. The cake was over Mrs. Mason's head. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all saw the cake and gasped a bit. Buffy makes a final lunge as Dobby snaps but wasn't fast enough as the cake falls all over Mrs. Mason.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Mason. I was bringing in dessert when I tripped. I'm so sorry." Buffy muttered immediately hoping to ease any upset tempers.

"I'm sorry. Buffy gets nervous when meeting new people. I should have kept her upstairs." Vernon said in a pleading whining voice that changed when he turned toward Buffy.

"Don't just stand there. Hurry and get Mrs. Mason some towels to clean up with."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Buffy said turning to head to the laundry for some towels. She looked at Harry who was glaring at Dobby who snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Uncle Vernon escorted the Mason's out and when he returned to the house he had a murderous look in his eye. Both Harry and Buffy were cleaning up the cake from the couch and the floor. Vernon grabbed Buffy by the arm holding it tightly enough that she knew that there would be marks.

"Dudley go get my belt, you know the one."

Dudley did and returned seconds later with the thick leather belt. He instantly began wailing into Buffy with it. He hit any part of the skin he could and the dress did nothing for protection.

"When were you going to tell us you weren't allowed to use magic at home? Slipped your mind, didn't it?" He asked all the while hitting her with the belt. "Owl dropped a letter off saying that underage wizards are not permitted to do charms out side of school. Bloody bird almost gave Mrs. Mason a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please stop."

Buffy sobbed such a heart wrenching sob that it fell on deaf ears.

"Well, I've got news for you. I'm locking you up! And if you try to magic yourselves out, they'll expel you! You're never going back to that school! Never!"

He continued to hit her fueled by the rage of the night's events. Vernon wasn't taking care as a few hits landed on Buffy's face. Harry couldn't watch any longer. He jumped on his uncle's back doing anything to stop his uncle from hitting his sister again.

"Leave her alone. You're killing her. It wasn't her fault." Harry said as he grabbed for the belt.

Vernon released his grip on her to deal with Harry. Buffy fell to the floor. She was unconscious and was bleeding from several places. Petunia gasped at the sight of her niece. She held no love for either child but seeing Buffy lying on the floor made her believe that her husband might have gone too far. She turned to see that he was now hitting Harry with the belt.

* * *

**Another chapter complete. Sorry about the cliffie.**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Day After

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about keeping you in suspense but I promise it was worth a bit of drama.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It lifts my spirits when I see people really are enjoying what I write.**

* * *

The next day Harry was only slightly sore from the whipping he had received. He hadn't gotten as much as Buffy did. Aunt Petunia had stopped her husband when she became frightened that Vernon had killed Buffy. Harry noticed the moment the rage left his uncle's eyes because they became frightened at what he had done. The threat of what would happen to him not only in the magical world but the muggle world as well if anyone found out about what he had done. Harry had watched as is uncle picked up Buffy and carried her to her room underneath the stairs. While Petunia stayed with Buffy Harry had been escorted by Vernon to his room and locked in. That had been the last he had seen of his sister. Now Uncle Vernon was installing bars on his window to make sure he couldn't escape. He needn't have bothered. Harry wasn't going anywhere without Buffy. As the day wore on Harry grew more and more worried about his sister. He had only been let out of his room for bathroom and no one would tell him about Buffy. That night he laid there in a restless sleep. The sound of a motor nearby made him curious. Putting his glasses on, he moved toward the barred window. He looked toward the ground to see who would be daft enough to be mowing their lawn at this time of night. When he didn't see anyone he noticed that there was a star moving closer to the house. His eyes went wide and he was a bit scared of what it could be, especially when he saw that it was a car. Both Hedwig and Cinnamon's eyes were wide too. Harry watched as the car hovered outside his window to see Ron and the twins.

"Ron? How did you-What the-?"

"Hiya, Harry. What's been going on? Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you and Buffy to stay about twelve times, and then dad came home and said one of you got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles."

"It wasn't us. It would take too long to explain. What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to bring you and Buffy home mate," said George.

"Where is the fair maiden?" Fred asked.

"Uncle Vernon locked her in the cabinet under the stairs. I think she's hurt. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about last night. How are you going to get us out? You can't magic us out either."

"We don't need to. You forgot who I have with me." Ron said with a slight smile.

"Where are yours and Buffy things?" Fred asked.

"With me. Uncle Vernon has everything padlocked."

"Get everything gathered by the window. Fred and I are going to go in through the door and get Buffy and then we'll come back and spring you." George told him already planning on how to get Buffy out.

* * *

The car was now parked on the Dursleys lawn. Fred and George moved toward the door. Ron watched as his two brothers worked huddled together on the door. The twins wore twin smiles as the door opened.

"How did you two do that?" Ron asked.

"Shh!"

Fred hushed him as they moved toward the closet. Fred stepped up to the door and with a hair pin picked the locked door. He opened the door and turned on the light to see a battered and bruised Buffy.

"Bloody hell. What did they do to her?" Ron asked a bit horrified.

"Buffy? It's Fred. Buffy?" Buffy responded with a groan before opening her eyes slowly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked her drugged induced mind not comprehending.

"We're here to take you home?" Ron told her.

"Home?" Buffy asked.

"To the burrow," said Fred. "Can you walk?"

"I'm so tired. Uncle Vernon gave me something to take the pain away and help me sleep."

"We'll help you." George said as they both picked a side and began pulling her up. Buffy was sluggish as they walked and she stumbled several times until Fred decided to just pick her and carry her.

* * *

Once Harry had all their stuff together he retuned to the window to watch for the Weasleys. When he saw that Fred was carrying Buffy out he knew that his sister was still hurt. The engine of the car could be heard again and Harry watched as the car once again hovered in front of his window.

"You have everything?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded as Ron hooked a rope to the bars. Harry moved back as the car gunned pulling the bars off. Harry knew the noise would be enough to wake up Uncle Vernon. Ron climbed in and helped Harry load the car. They could hear Uncle Vernon fumbling with the keys trying to unlock all the locks on the door. They had just got both owls in when the door opened. Ron hopped in the car and Harry followed but Vernon caught hold of his leg. Ron and George pulled but Vernon had a tight grip. Hedwig and Cinnamon were both pecking at the cages wanting to be let out which Fred decided was a good idea. Carefully without shifting Buffy too much, he began to pick the lock on the cage. It didn't take him long and he opened the door. Hedwig flew out the window and Fred quickly opened Cinnamon's cage the same way. Cinnamon quickly joined Hedwig and both owls flew toward Vernon. Wicked gleams were in both owls eyes as they both pecked hard on Vernon's hands.

"OW!" You bloody birds!" Vernon let go of Harry's foot and fell into the bushes. Harry stuck his head out of the car.

"Can't wait to get to school and Dumbledore finds out what you did."

The car flew away with the birds following. Harry turned his attention back to the front seat of the car.

"How's Buffy?"

"She's out of it. She said your Uncle gave her something to help with the pain and make her sleep."

"He must have given her some of those pills from last year when he broke her arm. They make her sleepy."

"Did your Uncle do this to her?" Fred asked. Harry nodded. "I wished I would have hexed him."

"No worries, I left a few of our treats in the candy dish for them." George said with a huge smile.

"We'll get her back to the Burrow. Mum will know what to do." Ron assured Harry. "Why don't you tell us about what's been happening."

Harry proceeded to tell the group about his and Buffy's summer, about Uncle Vernon treated them and how Dobby had hid his letters.

* * *

Harry looked out the window at the Weasleys house as the car touched down. Even though the house was crooked and lopsided and looked like it could collapse at any minute it was the best thing Harry had ever seen. Fred had the still sleeping Buffy cradled in his arms as they made their way into the house. Harry looked with awe at the house. At the sink, a scrub brush was washing a frying pan and in the rocker, two knitting needles were knitting. Harry looked at the Grandfather clock to see the pictures of each of the Weasleys. The spoon like hands of Ron and the twins moved to home. Fred carried Buffy over to the couch and laid her on it. Just as he did Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs in a huff.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Beds empty! No note! Car gone!"

"Mum…" Ron tried to speak but Mrs. Weasley continued.

"You could've died!"

"Mum!" This time George spoke with a little more urgency.

"You could've been seen!"

"MUM!" Fred yelled from the couch.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Buffy is hurt really badly. She needs help."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "She's burning up with fever. We must get her to St. Mungo's"

"No…" Buffy muttered waking up from her drug induced haze. "No hospital…Mr. Green or Madame Pomfrey…Harry?"

"I'm right here Buffy. I think Mrs. Weasley is right. Uncle Vernon hurt you pretty bad."

"Okay…just sore…Remus?"

"You want Remus to know?" Buffy nodded. "I'll send Cinnamon as soon as I know someone is going to check you out."

"No hospital…"

"I'll contact Dumbledore and see if he can get Poppy here." Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a blanket over Buffy.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think. REVIEW.**


	4. Getting to Diagon Alley

**I decided I couldn't leave you all hanging for a week so here's the next chapter. No cliffhanger in this one.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed you give inspiration.**

* * *

Madame Pomfrey worked on healing Buffy's wounds for most of the day. Buffy's godfather Remus Lupin had arrived about an hour after Pomfrey and Dumbledore. He sat with Buffy as Poppy treated her wounds holding her hand and talking to her in a gentle tone about Lily and James. Once Madam Pomfrey had left Harry joined them climbing on the bed beside Buffy. Neither Remus nor Harry would leave Buffy's side and ate dinner in the room beside her. With their bellies full and the day having been a long one, they both fell asleep. They hadn't been asleep long when Buffy began to thrash about. She was struggling to get away and whimpering.

"_Stop! Please Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

Buffy was now sobbing in her sleep and it was enough to wake both Harry and Remus. Remus called her name trying to pull her out of her nightmare. Harry had hoped that with him being so close that Buffy wouldn't have nightmares but Uncle Vernon's beating had made its impact. Harry reached for her right hand and grabbed it quickly. Like he always did when she had nightmares, he called out to her through their bond reminding her that she was safe and away from the Dursleys. Buffy shot up looking around in confusion. Tears slowly streaming down her face. She looked around before she remembered where she was at. Relief flooded through her and Buffy sagged back and let the sobs come. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Through teary eyes she looked up to see her godfather holding her tight and Harry on their other side. Both of them were trying to do what they can to soothe her fears.

* * *

Two days later Buffy was feeling a lot better physically but her mental state still woke her up screaming. On the third night before their shopping trip to Diagon alley, Pomfrey had offered her a sleeping potion and she slept dreamlessly through the night. Dumbledore had assured everyone that Buffy and Harry would not be going back to the Dursleys. Custody for the twins was up in the air as the twins went with the Weasleys to get their supplies for school. Since last night had been the night before the full moon Remus had left Buffy and Harry.

"You first Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked toward the fireplace.

"Harry's never traveled by floo powder before Mum," said Ron.

"Floo powder? What's floo powder?" Buffy asked.

"You'll see dearie. You go first Ron so you can show them how it's done."

"Okay."

Ron said stepping toward the fireplace. He stepped into the fireless fireplace and stood among the ashes. He took a hand full of powder. Buffy felt Mr. Weasley pull her and Ginny back a bit. Harry and Buffy watched as Ron dropped the powder and called out Diagon Alley. Buffy and Harry watched with wide eyes as Ron was swallowed up in green fire.

"_I don't think I can do that. That was intense."_ Buffy thought at Harry.

"_I know but apparently it's the fastest way to get to Diagon Alley. Why did she have to pick me next?"_

"_Probably because she wants to make sure we get their first. Go on, I'll be right behind you."_

"You see, it's quite easy dears. Don't be afraid. Come on."

Both Harry and Buffy were still very wide eyed as Mrs. Weasley reaches out for Harry. "In you go. That's it. Mind your head."

Harry takes a look at Buffy who nods her head. Mrs. Weasley holds the floo powder pot to him.

"That's right. Now, take your floo powder. Now don't forget to speak very very clearly."

Everyone stood back as Harry took some of the floo powder. Buffy could see that her brother looked very nervous.

"Diagonally!"

Harry was so nervous that Diagon Alley came out as one word instead of two. The green fire enveloped Harry and he was soon gone. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her husband.

"What did he say dear?"

"Diagonally."

"I thought he did."

"Mrs. Weasley where did Harry go?" Buffy asked when saw the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Don't worry Buffy dear. Harry probably went one grate too far. Percy, why don't you go next?"

"_Harry, where are you?"_

"_I don't know. I'm in some kind of spooky shop. Here look."_ Harry showed Buffy a picture of what he was seeing.

"_Mrs. Weasley thinks that you might have missed Diagon Alley by one grate so maybe you're closer to Diagon Alley than you think. Is there a way out?"_

"_I think so. You won't believe who is here."_

"_Who?"_

"_Draco Malfoy and his father."_

"_Can they see you?"_ Buffy asked worried about her brother.

"_No, I'm hidden. Draco's father is talking about selling some items."_

"_You need to get out of their before you're discovered."_

"_As soon as I can."_

"Your turn Buffy dear." Buffy looked up to see that the twins and Ginny were gone and only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley remained.

* * *

Buffy was beginning to worry about her brother. She had been trying to contact Harry through their link but he had shut the link off. She and Hermione had been looking for Harry for the past fifteen minutes. They had just come out of the owl emporium when Buffy spotted Harry with Hagrid.

"Harry!" Buffy launched herself at him throwing her arms around him. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Hi Hagrid."

"Hello Buffy, Hermione."

"Where did you find him Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Found him in Knockturn Alley. Lucky he was, that I was down there looking for slug repellant. How are you feeling Buffy? Dumbledore told me about what your uncle did."

"I'm better Hagrid. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up and Dumbledore said that we don't have to go back to the Dursleys."

"That's good. Did he say who yeh would be staying with?"

"No, I think Remus is going to try and gain custody of us on the grounds that he's Buffy's Godfather or he might let us stay with the Giles's." Harry told them.

"Harry, what did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked pulling out her wand. "Oculus Reparo."

The broken glass in Harry's glasses instantly mended. Buffy smiled gratefully at Hermione.

"I definitely have to remember that one. Thanks Hermione, it's good seeing you again."

"You too."

"You'll be all right now then Harry? Right. I'll leave you lot to it."

"Bye Hagrid!" The three of them said at once. Before the giant could leave Buffy ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for finding Harry Hagrid."

Hagrid gave Buffy a huge smile and returned her hug before leaving the trio.

"Come on, everyone's been so worried, Harry."

Harry and Buffy begin to follow Hermione as she leads them toward the bookstore.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Flourish & Blotts

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

As the trio approached the bookstore Harry noticed that there was a huge line that went out the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is autographing his newest book "Magical Me." We can actually meet him. I'm so excited."

They entered the bookstore and made their way through the crowd. Hermione walked passed the Weasleys to where her own parents were. Mrs. Weasley beamed upon seeing Harry.

"Oh Harry. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." She said as she began brushing off his clothes. Just as she finished someone announced the arrival of Lockhart.

"Here he is." Mrs. Weasley practically sighed at the sight of him.

"Mom fancies him." Ron told Harry and Buffy.

Harry and Buffy watched as he came out and they were gently pushed aside so a reporter could get a picture. He began snapping photos of Lockhart.

"_I don't see what all the fuss is about. He's really not that good looking."_ Buffy thought as she looked at the man.

"_He looks like something out of one of Dudley's comic book."_ Both of them giggled and noticed that Lockhart was looking at them.

"Do my eyes deceive me? The Potter twins? Harry and Elizabeth Potter?"

The crowd turned to look at the twins and they fought the urge to hide from their looks. A camera man grabs Harry arm and begins pulling him toward the stage. At the same time someone else grabbed Buffy and was pulling her up on the other side of Lockhart. Both Harry and Buffy were stunned at what was happening and Lockhart throws an arm around both of them as if they were the best of friends and had known each other for years.

"Nice big smile, you two. Together, we rate the front page."

Neither Harry nor Buffy were smiling. They wanted nothing more than to be as far away from there as possible as the man from the paper takes their picture.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When the young Potter twins here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, -which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List."

"_He really does love to hear himself talk." _Buffy told Harry who agreed instantly.

"They had no idea that they would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!"

The crowd applauded as Harry was handed a set of books and then Buffy was handed a set of books.

"They had no idea that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry will be getting me as their new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching these young minds all I know."

"_Great. We have to put up with him all year."_ Harry thought to Buffy.

"_Dumbledore must have been desperate to find a teacher._ Buffy said as the crowd began to applaud again and they were both escorted off the stage. They watched as Lockhart sat down and began autographing.

* * *

Buffy, Harry, and all the Weasley siblings made their way through the crowd to wait outside. Mrs. Weasley had taken Harry's Books while Mr. Weasley took Buffy's to get them autographed. They had just broken through the crowd when they saw a familiar blonde head come down the stairs.

"I bet you both just loved that didn't you? Famous Potter twins can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco said as he stopped in front of them.

"Sounds like it to me that someone is jealous. What's the matter Draco? Jealous that it isn't your name that draws in a crowd. Poor Draco suffering from Potter twin envy." Buffy taunted and the Weasley's laughed. Draco turned and flared at Ron who was standing next to Harry.

"What's so funny Weasley? I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for those."

All the Weasley's turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment or anger. Before anyone could speak the tip of a cane landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely."

A man with long blonde hair came to stand behind Draco and everyone knew this must be Draco's father.

"Miss Potter." He said taking Buffy's hand and kissing it slightly. Buffy shivered when he released.

"Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last." He shakes Harry's hand and then pulls him closer and the tip of his cane pushes Harry's hair aside to see his scar.

"Let him go!" Buffy demanded feeling Harry's uneasiness.

"Not just yet, I'm afraid. Both of your scars are legendary. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"I told you to let him go!"

Buffy moved beside her brother and did something she wished she had done to her Uncle. She kicked Lucius in the shin as hard as she could. Lucius cried out in pain before gripping at his leg.

"You were right son she does have spunk just like her mother. Too bad they had to get themselves killed."

"Voldemort killed our parents," said Buffy her hand gripping her wand.

"Voldemort was nothing more than a murder." Harry said taking his sister's hand.

"You both must be very brave to mention his name…"

"We're in Gryffindor. We're known for our bravery." Buffy tells him smartly.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said as she stepped up beside the others. She was receiving glares from Draco.

"You tell him Hermione!" Buffy cheered her friend on.

Malfoy SR turned his attention from Harry and Buffy and moved it toward Hermione.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco has told me all about you and your parents. Muggles aren't they?" They all looked over to where Mr. Weasley was talking to Hermione's parents.

"Very good. Mr. Malfoy. Did you want them to remove that jawbone of an ass of yours?" Buffy asked with her most innocent expression.

Both of the Malfoys looked shocked. Once over his shocked Malfoy SR. looked a bit miffed. Mr. Weasley chose that moment to join them.

"It's mad in here. Let's go outside and wait. Buffy here are your books."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Buffy said taking her books.

"You can put them in my cauldron Buffy."

"Thanks Ginny." Buffy moved to place the books in the cauldron but the top two fell off. Harry bent down to get his sister's book only to have Mr. Malfoy grabbed them first and slipping them into Ginny's cauldron pulling out her transfigurations book in the process and then looked up at Mr. Weasley.

"Well, well, well…Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime…but judging by this I'd say not."

"Is that why you and Draco were in that creepy shop in Knockturn Alley? Were you trying to get of something incase you got raided?"

Buffy held back the laugh at the look on both Malfoys. Lucius recovered quickly and replied.

"Don't know what you are talking about Miss Potter. My son and I would not be seen going into such a place. You shouldn't go about spreading rumors like that."

"No rumors Mr. Malfoy only the truth."

"Let's go children; we still have more supplies to get. If you will excuse us Lucius."

Arthur, with his hand on Buffy's shoulder, led her and the others out of the shop.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	6. Getting to Hogwarts

**Here's the next chapter. I made a few changes from what I originally wrote and hope you like it. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm glad you like my story.**

* * *

As the summer ended Buffy found she was glad that they would be going back to school and a bit sadden. The past month had been better than twelve years they spent with the Dursleys. Mrs. Weasley had invited Remus and the Giles's over for a picnic a day before they were to leave for the train station. A fun time was had by all as a few games were played which eventually end with the children playing a slightly altered version of Quidditch. The twins and Ginny played on one team and Harry, Buffy, and Ron played on the other. While the children were playing, the Giles's and Remus got to know each other and talked about what was best for the twins, and what to do about custody. The picnic went on into the night before Mrs. Weasley finally fecide to call it night on the fact the children had to go to school. Buffy and Harry both hugged the Giles's and Joyce kissed them both on the cheek making them promise to write. They both agreed and watched as the two apparated home.

* * *

The next day it had been decided that they were going to take the Ford Anglia to Kings Cross Station. As the trunk was being loaded Buffy looked at the car.

"_How are we going to fit ten people into this little car?"_ Buffy asked Harry through the link.

"_I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to be pretty cramped and some of us may be sitting on laps."_ Harry told her.

"_There has got to be a better way."_

Once the car was loaded everyone began to pile in. Percy was first followed by the twins, Harry, Buffy, and Remus. In the front of the car was Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley. Buffy realized that the car must be enchanted because they were all sitting comfortably and no one was sitting in laps. Mr. Weasley wanted to see the car fly and to test the invisibility booster but Mrs. Weasley was very adamant against it. So with a bit of a pout on his face, which Buffy thought was funny seeing a grown man do, they drove the car the muggle way to King Cross Station only to get stuck in traffic. By the time they got there and got enough trolleys it was almost time for the train to leave.

"10:58." Mr. Weasley told them as they ran.

"The train will be leaving any moment," said . They came upon the area where the barrier was.

"Fred, George, Percy, you first."

The trio ran through the portal one after another. Ginny and both the Weasley parents went next. That left Ron, Harry, Buffy, and Remus.

"Ron, Harry, you two are next. Buffy and I will bring up the rear."

Harry started toward the barrier first followed by Ron. Harry cart hit the barrier instead of passing through it causing everything on both his and Ron's trolley to tip over spilling everything on to the ground. Remus and Buffy ran up to them, but one of the Muggle station worker's spoke first.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"Sorry." Both boys said.

"We lost control of the trolley," said Harry. The station worker just nodded like he knew they were up to no good and went about his business.

"Are you two okay? What happened?" Remus asked.

"We can't get through." Harry said as he, Buffy, and Ron began picking up everything and placing it on the two trolleys. Remus moved closer to the barrier and placed a hand on it to find solid rock.

"This passage is supposed to be open all the time for witches and wizards. Something or someone is blocking it."

"What do we do now? We're going to miss the train." Buffy asked Remus.

"It just left." Harry informed them.

"What are we going to do? What if mum and dad can't get back?" Ron began to freak out.

"Your parents are fine Ron. Remember if need be they can apparate home. Let's go wait for them by the car." Remus suggested.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shocked when they returned to the car to find Buffy, Harry, Remus, and Ron waiting for them. As they drove back to the Burrow the children told the Weasleys about not being able to get through.

"It seems to be working just fine now. Arthur and I were able to come back through it."

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"We'll send a letter to Dumbledore as soon as we get back." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"You know Molly dear we could just fly them there. With the invisibility booster on the car no one would ever see us."

"Absolutely not Arthur Weasley. It was bad enough our sons took it out. We'll wait and see what Dumbledore says. You know the children can floo to his office once he puts the Burrow on that connection."

While the Weasleys were talking Buffy was thinking about why they couldn't get through.

"_Buffy!"_

"_What?"_ Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Harry asked his sister.

"_About why the barrier wouldn't let us through. Remus said that someone or something must be doing this. I was trying to figure out whom or what might have been blocking the barrier. I was thinking that maybe your little elf friend had something to do with it."_

"_Dobby?"_

"_Yeah, he was very adamant that we don't go back to school this year. Maybe he had something to do with it."_

"Buffy? Are you all right?"

"What?" Buffy said realizing Remus was looking at her and had obviously spoken to her but she and Harry had been deep into conversation that she hadn't heard what he said.

"I asked if you were all right. I called your names three times and you didn't answer."

"That's because Harry and I were having a conversation in our minds and I sometimes have the tendency to concentrate too much."

"You two can mind talk?" Remus asked clearly surprised at that.

"It's something Buffy and I have been able to do since we were little. We never understood how until last year when we learned about magic." Harry told them.

"Was that how you were able to pull Buffy out of her nightmare with just a touch?" Remus had wanted to ask Harry about that but kept forgetting.

"Yeah, Harry and I share emotions as well. It's weird. With a simple touch of my hand Harry can tell if I'm not telling him something or if I'm getting sick." Buffy explained.

"Incredible." Mr. Weasley gasped.

* * *

Ten minutes later the car pulled into the Burrow. They were shocked when they opened the front door and were greeted by Albus Dumbledore sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs.

"Albus, we were just going to contact you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Miss Granger noticed that you three were not a board and immediately alerted it to one of the chaperones on board who immediately contacted me."

"Why don't you children start bringing in your things why Remus fills the headmaster in?" Molly suggested.

The children nodded and moved to get their things. By the time they had everything in the house Remus was done explaining and Dumbledore looked like he was seriously thinking about the matter.

"Sir, do we have any idea how the barrier was blocked?" Harry asked.

"It takes a certain kind of magic to do that. I will alert the Ministry and have them look into it."

"So how are we getting to school?" Buffy asked.

"I've had the Ministry open the connection for you to floo into my office. I'll have some of the elves come and collect your stuff. The rest of the students won't be at school for several hours so you may stay here for a bit longer or you may come along to Hogwarts."

"I'd like to stay and spend a few more hours with Remus. You'll stay won't you?" Buffy asked her Godfather with just the right touch of pout on her face.

"Of course, I will. I told you this morning I wasn't leaving until you left for school."

"I think Ron and I will stay for a bit as well." Harry told Dumbledore and Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

Harry, Buffy, and Ron were all sitting at the Gryffindor table when students started to arrive. Hermione and the twins were the first to reach the table wanting to know why they weren't on the train and how they had gotten to Hogwarts. While waiting for the first years Buffy, Harry, and Ron told their story. They talked for several minutes until McGongall came in with the first years. The first years stood patiently as the sorting hat sang its song. Professor McGonagall began to call names and the children were sorted rather quickly which Buffy was grateful for, because she was hungry. Ginny was up and like her brothers she was sorted into Gryffindor. She took a seat beside Ron, and Buffy gave her a thumbs up. As the sorting came to an end Buffy listened as Dumbledore spoke and introduced Gilderoy Lockhart. The majority of the female population sighed, but Buffy just rolled her eyes and tried to at appear to be paying attention. After another few minutes the food appeared on the table.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. First Day Classes

Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. You are the ones that give me inspiration to keep this story going.**

* * *

It was only the first day of school and it already wasn't her day. Buffy hadn't slept well that night and had woken up late and almost missed breakfast. Eating quickly she realized she didn't have the right books for today's morning class and rushed quickly toward the dorms to get the right books.

"_Where are you? Class is going to begin."_ Harry asked through their link.

"_I'm coming. Something tells me I should have stayed in bed."_

"_I don't think the Professors would let you get away with that. I can just see Professor McGonagall's face if I had to tell her that you decided to stay in bed because it wasn't your day."_

Buffy wasn't paying attention when she turned the corner and was abruptly brought out of her conversation with Harry when she fell to the ground her books falling everywhere.

"You okay there Potter?"

Buffy looked up to see the concerned face of Cedric Diggory looking down at her. He offered her his hand.

"I think so. What about you? I wasn't really looking where I was going." Buffy said once she was on her feet again.

"Fine, you'd have to run into me harder than that to hurt me, must be all that Quidditch I play." Buffy nodded and began to pick up her fallen books. "Here let me help."

Cedric said as he helped pick up the books and placed them in her cauldron.

"Thanks, I was on my way to Herbology and I was trying not to be late."

"You still have about a minute before classes start. If you hurry and don't try to bludger anyone else you'll only be a few minutes late."

Buffy felt herself blush a bit at the teasing smile he was giving her and only nodded at what he said.

"Thanks again!" Buffy called out as she began to run again.

* * *

Buffy ran for all she was worth. The Green House was in sight and smiled thankful that Professor Lockhart seemed to be talking to Professor Sprout about something, which meant she wasn't late. She entered the Green House and moved to where she saw Hermione. Harry and Ron were standing on the opposite side of the table. Buffy took the spot between Hermione and Parvati.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked. "You're lucky class hasn't started yet."

"I know. I ran into Cedric Diggory literally. I was so busy trying to get to class that my mind wandered a bit and before I could stop myself I ran into Cedric."

Before Buffy could explain anymore Professor Sprout came in.

"Good morning everyone." She taps her wand on a pot and tries again. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Professor Sprout."

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Hermione was the only hand that went up. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors smiled and Buffy congratulated her friend quietly as Professor Sprout continued. She loved the look on Malfoy and his goons face.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs…for auditory protection. So if you could please put them on. Quickly!"

Everyone reached for a pair of grey earmuffs and quickly put them over their ears. They had to listen very hard to hear Professor Sprout through the earmuffs.

"You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot."

The Mandrake began to screech and wail loudly. The students cringed being able to hear it just a bit through the earmuffs.

"Now you dunk it down to the other pot…and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

The Mandrake screeched loudly and everyone had turned in time to see Neville pass out.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Sprout said as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle smiled.

"No, ma'am. He's just fainted." Seamus told her.

"Very well. We'll just leave him then. Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round...grasp your mandrake and pull it up."

Class continued with Neville on the floor. Buffy pulled her mandrake up and looked at it as it screeched.

"_Ugly little sucker. Don't you think?"_

"_Very. Check out Malfoy."_ Harry told her.

Buffy looked up just in time to see Malfoy's mandrake bite him. Both she and Harry busted out laughing and the others around them turned to see what they were laughing at. By this time Draco was trying to get his gloved finger free.

"_That what he get. It couldn't have happened to a nicer person."_ Buffy told Harry through their link. A huge smile was on both their faces.

* * *

After Herbology all the second year Gryffindors washed the dirt and grime off before heading to Transfigurations. Buffy had decided to sit next to Neville who awoke a few minutes before Herbology ended. Their assignment today was to turn a beetle into a button. Buffy looked to see that their summer without being able to practice their studies had taken their toll on Harry. She could see that he wasn't fairing very well with his beetle. Her own beetle was either trying to escape or was looking for love with Neville's beetle. Clearing her mind of any other thoughts, Buffy thought about what McGonagall told them and closed her eyes.

"Buffy, you did it!" Neville said excitedly. Buffy opened her eyes to see that the beetle had indeed turned into a silver button.

"I did. Didn't I?" Buffy held the button up in awe. She was finding it hard to believe that she had completed the assignment.

"_Nice job. How did you do that?" _Harry asked through their link.

"_I just cleared my head, closed my eyes, and thought about what Professor McGonagall said. The next thing I know I had done it .It must that photographic memory I have. Remus told me mom was like that. I can't wait to write and tell Remus and the Giles's."_

Buffy smile grew bigger as she felt how proud her brother was of her. She looked up at McGonagall who nodded approvingly.

* * *

Buffy was sitting beside Harry at lunch that afternoon. Since Buffy didn't eat much breakfast because she was late she was starving by lunch time. Harry, Ron and Dean were talking having finished their lunch. Buffy was bringing a fork full of food to her mouth when there was a flash from a camera. Both Harry and Buffy looked up at the boy that they were sure was a first year that they remembered him from the sorting.

"Oh wow! The Potter twins. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hello, Colin. Nice to meet…" Harry started.

"Is there a reason you are taking our picture?" Buffy asked not liking having her meal interrupted.

"No one will believe that I'm in the same house as the Potter twins. I'm taking pictures all over Hogwarts and I'm going to send them to my parents. Do you mind if I take another one?"

"Only if you make a copy of the photo for both of us. Sound good to you Bro?"

Harry thought about how nice it would be to have a picture of him and Buffy together. They only picture they had were the ones of them as a baby with their parents. He nodded put his arm around his sister the two of them smiled two great big smiles.

* * *

After lunch they Defense Against the Dark Arts. They walked into the room to see that it had drastically changed since last year. The room was brighter looking instead of the dark dungeon look Quirrell had gone for. Pictures of Lockhart were all over the room and Buffy just rolled her eyes at this. She and Hermione took a seat together as did Ron and Harry. A minute later Lockhart came strolling in with his cape swirling about looking to Buffy like some superhero reject. Buffy couldn't understand why all the other girls were swooning at him. Trevor, Neville's toad, looks cuter than he did.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most…Charming-Smile Award… But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

Lockhart waited for the sound of laughter to his small joke and received none. Buffy just shook her head and tried not to look bored.

"Now... be warned!" Lockhart said pulling out his wand. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here."

"_My hero…"_ Buffy thought sarcastically and she heard her brother snicker.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart tells the class as he whips off the cloth covering the cage to show blue creatures.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked with laughter in his voice.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies. Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!"

He opens up the cage and let's the pixies out. Enjoying their new found freedom the pixies instantly begin attacking the students and other objects in the room. Malfoy and his cronies run not wanting the pixies to attack them. Two pixies grab on to Neville's ears and begin to pull him up. Buffy quickly takes her hand and swats the one holding his left ear away and then the one on his right ear.

"Thanks Buffy."

"Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies."

Buffy turned to see that Hermione had two of them in her hair. Harry tells her to hold still as he hits it with one of seven of his DA books.

"_Knew that book would come in handy for something."_ Buffy said making her way to them knocking away the pixie flying by her head.

"Will you do something about this?" Buffy demanded of Lockhart.

"Right. Peskipiski Pesternomi!" Lockhart said waving his wand only to have it stolen by a pixie. When nothing happened Lockhart made a run for the door trying to make it look like he was trying to save his picture.

"I'll ask you five to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Buffy looked to see that they and Neville were the only ones left in the classroom.

They watched as Lockhart ran out. Buffy swatted at another pixie and fell to the ground. Harry looked toward his sister to see if she was okay to see her slowly rising into the air. Four Cornish pixies had grabbed Buffy's legs and were lifting her into the air.

"HARRY!"

Buffy screamed and Harry grabbed his sister's arm and began trying to pull her away from them.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked. Neville had moved beside Harry to help Harry with Buffy.

"IMMOBILUS!"

Hermione screamed as she whipped out her wand. The pixies froze in their spot and the ones who had a grip on Buffy had released her. Buffy fell back onto Harry and Neville, and all three of them fell to the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Ron asked as he reached to help Buffy up.

"Thanks to Hermione. Can you believe Lockhart?" Buffy said looking very upset.

"He just wanted to give us a hands on experience." Hermione defended.

"Hands on? That man was clueless how to stop them." Buffy countered and the other three boys agreed.

"Rubbish. You've read his books look at all the amazing things he's done."

"If he's truly even done half the things he writes about in his books than I'll give up magic and move back in with the Dursleys."

No one said anything. They were all thinking about the incident as they gathered the pixies back in their cage.

* * *

**I need to know what you think.**

**Review.**


	8. Quidditch Practice

**Sorry about the delay but life has been sort of hectic. Here the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

* * *

Several weeks passed and the time for the first Quidditch match wasn't too far away. Buffy always went to Harry's practices to cheer him on and give him encouragement. It was still very early and the cool morning air made Buffy pull her cloak tighter. She watched as Oliver showed them all some new moves he wanted them to use. Hermione and Ron came out a bit later. Ron was carrying what looked like a toasted sandwich.

"Haven't they finished yet?" Ron asked taking the seat beside Buffy.

"No. Oliver's has them trying some new moves."

"I brought this out for you. Thought you might hungry." Ron handed her the napkin with the sausage sandwich on it.

"Thanks Ron, I didn't think the practice was going to be this long." Buffy bit into the slightly cool sandwich.

"I think we got trouble." Hermione pointed to the field where Slytherin was walking in.

"Come on!" Buffy said as she stood and quickly made her way to the ground level. The trio had made it to the ground about the same time Gryffindor did.

"Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"There's plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Marcus Flint said. "Besides Professor Snape has given us a note to be here."

Buffy rolled her eyes at that. Leave it to Snape to cause a disruption in the Gryffindor training. She listened as Oliver read the note.

"_I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today owning to the need to train their new Seeker_. You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

The Slytherin team separated so that Draco Malfoy could step forward.

"Malfoy?" Harry looked as if he were about laugh.

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year..." Draco and the other Slytherin held up the brooms.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones." Ron said almost drooling over the broom.

"A generous gift from Draco's father."

"It's all so clear now. Draco's father had to bribe you to let him on the team. That's pretty pathetic Draco even for you. Wait till the rest of the school finds out that Draco didn't have the talent to join the team and only got on because of his daddy's money."

Buffy said causing the Gryffindors to smile and laugh and causing the Slytherins to scowl.

"Why don't you shut it Potter? At least I don't hang around with a filthy mudblood." Buffy and Harry didn't know what that word meant but judging by the looks on the others face Buffy knew it wasn't good.

"Zip your lip Malfoy." Buffy said looking him square in the eye. Harry had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what's…mmmmph."

Everyone watched in amazement as Draco's mouth turned into a closed zipper and any future words were cut off. Draco touched his mouth frantically. Buffy looked at Harry.

"_Did I do that?"_

"_No, I think we did. Like with the snake at the zoo last year."_

"Looks like your seeker isn't up to practicing today." Wood said with a huge smile. "I guess that means the pitch is still ours. So, if you would be so kind to vacate."

The Slytherins left reluctantly knowing they needed Draco to practice. When they were clear Oliver lifted Buffy up and swung her around.

"I don't know how you did it but that was great!"

Buffy found herself a bit stunned at Wood's enthusiasm. When he set her down, he had the grace to blush a bit which Buffy realized looked cute on him.

"Everyone not on the team clear off the pitch. We have a practice to get back to."

* * *

Buffy spent the next hour watching them practice and trying to explain to Ron that she wasn't really sure how she did it. She was watching the practice when Percy came up to them.

"Ron. Buffy. Hermione."

"Hi Percy." The three greeted.

"Buffy, Professor McGonagall wishes to see you in her office immediately."

"Thanks Percy." Buffy turned to Hermione and Ron. "If I'm not back by the time Harry's done let him know where I went."

The two nodded and Buffy followed Percy back to the school and to McGonagall's office.

"That will be all Mr. Weasley." Percy left the Transfiguration room and Buffy stood in front of McGonagall trying not to squirm. "Miss Potter, do you want to tell me why Madame Pomfrey is currently trying to unzip Draco Malfoy's mouth. His teammates say you deliberately attacked him on the Quidditch pitch."

"Their lying Professor. Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood. What is a mudblood anyway?"

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone...like Miss Granger. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

"Well no one ever said Malfoy was civilized." McGonagall gave Buffy a look. "Sorry Professor. Anyway back to what I was telling you. I knew Mudblood wasn't anything good by the looks everyone was giving Draco. I told him to zip it and the next thing I knew his mouth was a zipper. I never took out my wand. Just ask the other Gryffindors."

"I believe you Miss Potter, but something must be done. Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital unable to talk with his zipped lip that won't unzip."

Buffy couldn't help herself and chuckled as she thought about how Malfoy looked. She saw that McGonagall was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"You sure we can't leave him that way. He's much more pleasant to around when he can't open his mouth."

"Be that as it may, Madam Pomfrey must return him to his original state. As for you Miss Potter you will serve detention tonight with Professor Lockhart as a way to soothe certain nerves of a certain professor and Mister Malfoy."

"But Professor…" McGonagall raised her hand to stop the protest.

"But I will award you ten points for finding a new way of shut Mr. Malfoy up."

At that Buffy did really laugh and this time McGonagall laughed with her.

"If anyone asks, you were awarded ten points for your outstanding transfiguration yesterday. I'll make sure Lockhart doesn't make you do anything too strenuous."

"Okay Professor, I get it. I'll play my part of the upset student who got detention for the prank on Malfoy."

"You may go Miss Potter."

* * *

Buffy left the Transfigurations room to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron waiting for her. Harry was still in his Quidditch robe and was pacing.

"What happened? What did McGonagall say?" Harry asked when he saw her.

"She wanted to know why Malfoy was in the hospital wing with a zipped lipped. The Slytherins claimed I attacked Malfoy."

"Their lying!" Harry yelled.

"That's what I told her. I told her what happened and she said she believed me." The trio began walking toward the Gryffindor tower. "She gave me detention with Lockhart tonight."

"What?" All three said at once.

"But it wasn't your fault."

"She knows that Harry but she wants to keep the ruffling feathers to a minimum. I agreed to it…" Buffy paused making sure no one was around to hear. "…because she awarded me ten points for finding a way to shut Malfoy up."

At that the other three laughed as they entered the Common room.

* * *

Buffy slowly made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She entered the room to see Professor Lockhart sitting behind his desk.

"Good Miss Potter, you're here. Just in time to help me with my mail. I have list of names that I need you to put on these envelopes for me."

"Yes Professor."

The two sat working quietly for what seemed like forever. Buffy wasn't sure if this was worth those ten points. Her hand was beginning to get a touch of writer's cramp.

"Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail?"

Buffy kept quiet knowing the response she wanted to say would get her nothing but another detention and with her luck she have to serve it with him again.

"Fame's a fickle friend, Elizabeth. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that."

Buffy just rolled her eyes and went back to addressing envelopes. She looked up suddenly when she heard a whispering voice speak.

"_Come. Come…to me."_

"Did you say something Professor?"

"Not at all my dear."

"You didn't hear a voice?" Buffy asked curiously wondering if she was going crazy.

"Only your voice. I think perhaps you're getting a bit drowsy. And great scott, no wonder. Look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun!"

Lockhart looked at Buffy with wonder. He knew something was going on but he really didn't want to find out. Buffy looked around the room trying to figure out where the voice could have come from.

"Spooky." Buffy agreed but not about the time flying by.

* * *

When Buffy hadn't shown up for dinner Harry had become concerned. He tried to contact her through their link but for some reason she was blocking him.

"I'm going to see what's keeping Buffy." Harry said getting up from the table.

"We're coming with you." Hermione said as she and Ron got up from the table to follow. The trio made their way toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. The halls were pretty much empty since everyone was at dinner. Harry hurried through the corridor and came to an abrupt stop when he heard a whispering voice. Ron and Hermione barely had enough time to stop.

"_Blood. I smell blood."_

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry turned to his friends.

"Hear what mate?" Ron asked.

"_Let me rip you... let me kill you."_

"That voice."

"What voice Harry? I didn't hear anything. Did you Ron?" Ron shook his head no.

Harry began moving along the wall trying to follow what he was hearing. When the voice began to chant kill Harry began to run. He had to find Buffy. Harry turned the corner and almost collided with Buffy.

"Harry! You scared me half to death. Tell me you heard the voice."

"You heard it too?" Harry asked. Buffy nodded.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just…"

"_Its time."_

"There it is again," said Harry.

"I think it's moving. I think it's going to kill." Buffy said and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Kill? What do you mean kill?" Ron asked.

Harry and Buffy took off running down the one corridor neither of them had come from. They turn the corner to find the corridor floor was wet. Both Harry and Buffy didn't hesitate and continued on. Ron and Hermione caught up when Harry and Buffy stopped to see a trail of spiders. Buffy shudders a bit.

"Strange. I never seen spiders act like that." Harry told them.

"I don't like spiders."

"I'm not too fond of them myself Ron. What's that?" Buffy asked looking at one of the puddles near them.

All their eyes looked up toward the wall and could see that there was writing on the wall that looked to be done in blood.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir… beware." Hermione read.

"That's written in blood isn't it?" Buffy asked hoping that the blood wasn't human and glad that she hadn't had dinner yet.

The others nodded their heads. Harry reaches for his sister's hand needing her strength just as much as she needed his. They both gasped when they see Filch's cat hanging by her tail looking dead to the world.

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. Panic Attack

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

**POLL**: There is a new poll on my profile page about who the twins should live with. **Go vote**

* * *

The Quartet turned when they heard footsteps and saw the other students coming back from dinner. They were soon surrounded by students on all sides. Everyone looked at the scene and then at the twins who were closest to the cat. The first year they had met Colin was raising his camera to take a picture of the scene but Percy had stopped him by pushing the camera back down. Mr. Filch made his way through the crowd.

"What's going on here? Go on. Make way make way."

_"There is no way this is going to end well." _Harry thought to Buffy.

_"I agree. Just let him get his rant out and hopefully Dumbledore or McGonagall will be here soon."_

_"Our luck the first teacher will be Snape."_

_"Or that phony of a DADA teacher we have."_

"The Potter twins. What are you…? Mrs. Norris!"

Filch sees his cat and the distraught is instant as he turns what Buffy thought looked like a murderous eye on them.

"You've murdered my cat!"

"No. No." Both Harry and Buffy protested. Filch began to move closer to them both.

"I'll kill you both." He reaches out grabbing Buffy's robe.

What happened next shocked everyone and even scared a few. When Filch had grabbed her robes Buffy's eyes went wide with fear and she screamed jerking back and dropping to a ball on the ground. Her hands went protectively over her head trying to keep her head safe from the oncoming beating.

_"It wasn't us. We didn't do it!"_ She spoke in a whisper. "STOP Uncle Vernon! Please! Stop!" Buffy sobbed caught up in her flashback.

Harry dropped down beside his sister trying to bring her out of her panic attack. He touched her and she immediately shrieked and tried to pull away. The crowd parted a bit to allow Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart.

"My goodness. What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Mr. Filch grabbed Buffy's robe and I think she's having a panic attack. She won't let anyone near her." Hermione told them.

"They killed my cat."

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Except for you two." Dumbledore pointed to Hermione and Ron knowing that the two would want to be there for their friends.

McGonagall had moved beside Harry and was trying to help get Buffy out of the state she's in. Harry once again reached for his sister. As soon as he touched her she shrieked and tried to get away screaming for Uncle Vernon not to hurt her. Harry was ready this time and hugged her tightly. He was hoping that the bond they shared would be enough to break through the terror she was in. Reaching out he spoke to her through their bond until her struggles ceased and her screams turned into sobs.

"What about my cat? Those two killed my cat."

"Harry couldn't have done it. He has been with us for the past four hours and Buffy was serving her detention with Professor Lockhart."

"Miss Granger is correct. Elizabeth was helping me to answer my fan mail. I'm afraid we were in to our task and I almost caused young Elizabeth to miss dinner."

"Those are two good alibis. Argus, your cat is not dead but merely petrified. But how she has been petrified…I don't know, but right now we must get Miss Potter to Madame Pomfrey."

"How are we going to get her there? She got a good grip and I don't think she's letting go any time soon." Harry told them.

"Severus, if you would be so kind to fetch a bit of sleeping potion for Miss Potter."

"Right away Headmaster."

"No need, I know a charm that will put her right to sleep so you can transport her." Lockhart told them.

"I think we'll wait for Severus, Gilderoy, but thank you anyways." Dumbledore said and Lockhart nodded his head as he left.

* * *

The next morning Buffy awoke wondering what it had been that had awakened her. Looking around she realized that she wasn't in her dorm room but in the Medical wing. There was a loud grumbling sound and Buffy knew what had awoken her. Her own stomach was protesting the lack of food.

"So that what that sound was I thought we were being attacked by grizzly bears."

Buffy looked to see a disheveled looking Harry slowly lift his head from off the bed from the chair he was sitting in. As soon as she saw Harry she began to cry. Harry moved to sit on the bed and pulled Buffy into his arms.

"He can't hurt us anymore. Dumbledore's not letting him get anywhere near us."

"Harry is correct. Your Uncle can't hurt you anymore. The Ministry sent me an owl this morning saying that they obliviated the Dursley's memories this morning. The Ministry gave them new memories saying you died in a car crash with your parents."

"So, what will happen to us?" Buffy asked through her sniffling. "Can we live with Remus?"

"I do not know my dear. He is your Godfather and by right should be your guardians, but because of his special circumstances I'm not sure the Ministry will allow you to live with him."

Both Harry and Buffy nodded. During the month they spent with the Weasleys Remus had told Buffy and Harry about being a werewolf.

"I would like you both to talk to someone. I've asked a close friend of mine who specifically deals with helping witch and wizards who have been abused like you two have."

Harry and Buffy didn't need to use their bond to know what the other was thinking. They both knew this was something they needed to do.

"Will we be able to see this friend of yours together?" Harry asked.

"I think that can be arranged. She should be here sometime after lunch so I have arranged it with your teachers to excuse you from afternoon classes."

Both Potters nodded at that.

"You both still have a few minutes to get cleaned up before breakfast begins."

"We will." Harry said and Dumbledore left.

* * *

Breakfast had been interesting. The Gryffindors tried very hard not to talk about what they saw and heard and tried to keep things as if nothing had happened. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also making effort not to talk about last night incident. Slytherin on the other was making no such effort and they talked openly and teased Buffy whenever she was in earshot. The Quartet moved to their first class which was Tranfigurations.

"Could I have your attention please?" The room quieted immediately. "This morning we will be turning animals into water goblets. Like so…"

She turns to the bird sitting on the perch by her desk and tapped the bird with her wand while saying the spell. The bird turned into a crystal goblet with a golden rim. The class was amazed.

"Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first?" McGonagall asked. Both Buffy and Hermione raise their hands. "Miss Potter, why don't you try?"

"Okay. Ron can I borrow Scabbers?" Buffy asked not really wanting to use one the birds because it reminded her of Cinnamon and she wouldn't want to do that to her owl.

"Sure." Ron said handing Scabbers over to Hermione who set him in front of Buffy.

" Remember flick your wand three times and say Vera Verto."

"Okay….Vera Verto!"

Scabbers instantly began to change and the glass looked almost exactly like McGonagall's except for one thing. Scabbers tail had been the last part to transfigure. The tail turned up and connected like a handle to the glass before crystallizing like the rest if the glass.

"Miss Potter, there is a handle on your glass."

"Things with handles just work better Professor. The image just popped into my head."

"Very well Miss Potter but the next time please try to copy mine exactly."

"Yes Professor." Buffy said with a smile. Next to her Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone waited quietly as they watched the emotion roll over McGonagall's face. Finally she decided.

"Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

_"Big shocker there. A thousand years have passed and Slytherin still haven't learned to play nicely with others."_ Buffy said through her bond with Harry. Harry nodded slightly and they both turned to listen.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words…purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

McGonagall said looking at Hermione.

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said with a bit of a down face.

"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found."

"Professor McGonagall, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Buffy asked.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."

Buffy looked around to see the faces of her fellow classmates to see that they were as horrified as she was except for the Slytherin. Malfoy was almost gleaming.

_"I'd like to wipe the smile off his face. Just because he's in Slytherin I bet he wouldn't care if the whole school was attacked."_

_"Well that's one of the reasons he's such a git." _Harry told her.

Class ended and the Quartet headed toward their next class talking the whole way about Malfoy being the Heir of Slytherin and what they could do about it.

* * *

Lunch came and went and Dumbledore took the two to the fourth floor to a room neither had ever been to before. Inside the room stood a woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had mahogany colored hair. Beside her stood a girl with the same color hair though hers was bit redder than the other lady. She looked to be the same age as Harry and Buffy.

"Sheila, I'm glad you could come, and I see you brought Willow with you."

"Yes, ever since I told her about Hogwarts and magic she's wanted to see it. This must be the Potter twins."

"You are correct. Harry, Buffy, I would like you to meet Sheila Rosenberg and her daughter Willow. Sheila is the psychiatrist I wanted you two to talk to. You've got the rest of the afternoon. Willow, why don't I give you a tour of the castle? That will give your mother a chance to talk with Harry and Buffy."

"Can I mom?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Sure, but you make sure you listen to Dumbledore."

"I will." Willow said practically bouncing with excitement. Her mother just shook her head as her daughter left and turned her attention to the twins.

* * *

Buffy and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Mrs. Rosenberg. There had been some very emotional moments and both Harry and Buffy had cried, but by the end they both felt a little better. When the session was over they were tired and were hungry. They made their way to the Great Hall to see that the feast was just beginning. They quickly took their seats and Buffy was surprised that Willow and her mother had made it there before them. She waved to Willow and motioned for her to join them. She watched as Willow asked her mom and then asked Dumbledore who nodded. Willow got and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Make room guys."

Buffy called to the others and the Gryffindors obliged her. Neville had been sitting next to Buffy and had slid down and Willow took a seat between Buffy and Neville.

"Hey everyone, this is Willow. Willow, this is Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, Katie, and everyone else you can meet later if you're staying."

"Hi." Willow gave a little wave. A plate appeared before her along with a goblet. She began filling up her plate as she talked with Buffy and the rest of the Gryffindors.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL.**


	10. 1st Quidditch Match

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Your words were really inspiring.

_There is a poll on my Profile page about who the twins should stay with. Which ever one has the highest vote will be who I have them with so __**please vote**_

* * *

Willow and her mother left about two weeks later and Willow and Buffy had promised to keep in touch. The time for Gryffindors first Quidditch match had come. Buffy stood beside Hermione and Ron. Once again she clutched Ron's robe as a bludger almost hit Harry in the head. Harry had ducked in time and the bludger skimmed his hair. The bludger turned to come back hitting and breaking the tip of Oliver's broom. Buffy gasped as the bludger came back at her brother. The link was open and Buffy was hearing what was going around Harry.

"Harry! Duck!"

She watched as Harry did, just as George's bat swung over his head hitting the bludger sending it in the opposite direction.

_"You okay? That was awful close. Look out! It's coming after you again."_

Buffy called out through their link. She watched as the bludger George had just hit was coming back toward Harry. Buffy watched as Harry began to fly trying to out run it. Once again George came by Harry and hit the bludger hard toward Malfoy only to have it fly a few feet and once again take off in the direction Harry was going.

"Blimey, Harry's got 'imself Rogue Bludger! That's been tampered with that has." Hagrid said looking through the binoculars as Harry swerved not be hit.

"I'll stop it." Ron said pulling out his wand.

"No! It's too risky. You might hit Harry." Hermione told him.

"Something's got to happen that thing is trying to kill Harry."

Buffy said the fear in her voice could be clearly heard as she gripped Ron's arm tighter.

She knew she had to do something. Putting her wand hand into her pocket and she pulled it out and instantly knew what to do. She quietly began chanting and staring at the bludger.

* * *

Harry ducked under George as he once again hit the bludger away from Harry. He stayed close to Harry but this time the bludger didn't come back but kept going in the direction George hit it.

"All right mate, I think that did it." George said as he flew to help the others.

"Finally." Harry muttered.

Looking down at the crowd he could see that his sister was in deep concentration. He knew that she was blocking whatever was making the bludger come after him. He looked around for the snitch as Gryffindor scored their first goal of the match. Slytherin was still a head by seventy. He and Draco had spotted the snitch and both began going after it. They had followed the snitch under the stands and it was then that Harry noticed that the bludger was back trying to get him again. They were racing underneath the stands, the only dry place it seems, and both had to avoid hitting Colin who was trying to get a picture that almost cost him his head as the bludger came at him. He ducked as the bludger reversed and went after Harry. Harry and Draco were pushing and shoving each other trying to be the first to get the snitch. The bludger came at the two in the limited space. Harry went under and Draco moved to the side. Draco had been to busy looking at the bludger to see the beam in front of him. His broom hit it sending him flying to the Quidditch floor. Harry closed in on the snitch.

_"Harry! Look out!"_ Buffy called through the link but the warning had come too late.

Harry had been about to grab the snitch when the bludger hit his right arm hard and anyone close would have heard the bones breaking. Holding his arm close to his chest he guided his broom with his left hand until he was close enough to try and reach out. As he grabbed the snitch as his broom rolled and then crashed to the ground. Harry skidded before finally coming to a stop. He only had seconds to catch his breath before the Bludger tried to stomp him. He rolled away just barely avoiding being hit.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Harry watched as the bludger exploded from Hermione's spell. Buffy dropped down beside her brother. Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Lockhart, and few Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all gathered near by.

"Are you okay?" _"I'm sorry I held it as long as I could._

_"I know."_ "No. I think my arm is broken." Harry said holding it close to his chest. Lockhart knelt on his other side and Harry fought the urge to groan.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."

"Not you." Harry said instantly.

"What Harry meant was, not you because a man of your talents surely has more pressing things to do than tend to a broken arm. We wouldn't want to keep you from any pressing business. Ron, Hermione, and I will just get Madam Pomfrey to do it."

Buffy made a big sigh out of it as if it were a chore.

"Nonsense, my dear, I'll fix Harry's arm right up. Won't take more than a minute and won't hurt a bit."

Buffy gave him a look of sympathy that said I tried. Lockhart carefully rolled up the sleeve of Harry's uniform. Taking out his wand he touched Harry's arm.

"Brackium Emendo!"

A blue light shot out of his wand and into Harry's arm. When the spell was complete Lockhart picked up Harry's arm and it was like jelly.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked him upon seeing Harry's rubbery arm.

"Yes, well, that can sometimes happen…um…but the point is…you can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"That's because he doesn't have any bones left in his arm. This is not natural Professor!" Buffy said harshly as she bent Harry's arm back and let it go to watch it go back to its original position.

"Much more flexible, though…"

Buffy glared at the Professor who was quickly trying to excuse himself from his poor attempt of healing.

"Let's get Harry to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as she and Ron helped Harry up.

Hermione began walking with Harry followed by Hagrid. Buffy grabbed Harry's broom and with Ron's help began to stand. She had barely gotten to her feet when she felt extremely dizzy. Her body swayed and she was sure she was going to fall. Ron had grabbed her before she had fallen.

"All right there Buffy?"

"Just a little dizzy, I must have gotten up to fast."

Buffy said looking at Ron hoping that he knew what she meant. Ron nodded slowly understanding that the spell Buffy had performed had taken more out her than she cared to admit. Ron kept his arm around her as they moved to follow the others. When they were out of site of the others Buffy completely sagged against Ron.

"That spell took more out of me than I thought. It's getting better. At least I didn't pass out this time."

"You're not much better like this. Come on the others will be coming over the hill soon. Lean on me and we'll go check on Harry."

* * *

In the Med-wing Harry laid in one of the beds. Hermione, Ron, and Buffy were beside him. Malfoy was also in the Medwing playing up his injury trying to get sympathy.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go."

"Just like Malfoy to ham it up." Buffy said as they watched Malfoy leave. Madam Pomfrey came over to Harry's bed.

"You should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…"

"Trust me he wanted to but a certain "I-think-I know-it-all" Professor had other ideas." Buffy told her from her place beside Harry on the bed.

"You will be able to fix it won't you?"

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business."

Madam Pomfrey told him as she left to get the potion. There was a bit of a commotion as the quartet looked up to see the rest of the Quidditch team enter and a few Gryffindors.

"How ya feeling Harry?" Fred asked.

"Not bad, considering you could use my arm for a slingshot."

"And what about you Fair Maiden? We saw you collapse earlier."

"I'm fine and I thought I told you two to stop calling me that."

"Never!" Both twins said at once.

"Where would the fun in that be?" George said teasingly.

"We brought you a few things that we hope will make you feel better." Katie showed him the sweets she had brought.

"Thanks." Harry said with a slightly embarrassed smile. The only one he was used to making a big fuss over him was Buffy.

"That was unbelievable flying, Harry." George said. "We just saw Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about the Snitch being on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

"All right, everyone out. This boy has thirty-three bones to re-grow."

Madam Pompfrey said as she made her way through the crowd. She was carrying a tray that had a potion and a glass on it. Everyone began to leave except Buffy who never moved inch from beside Harry. Madame Pomfrey pours the potion into the glass and hands it to Harry. Taking the glass Harry begins to drink the potion and suddenly stops when the taste hits his senses. His face screws up and he spits it out.

"What did you expect pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey asked. Harry shook his head no.

_"I didn't think the cure would kill me though. This stuff could remove paint."_ Harry thought to his sister. Buffy chuckled at that.

"Come along Miss Potter. Your brother needs his rest and I want to check you over before you go to dinner. Didn't think I would find out about you almost passing out did you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and then turned and kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him before following Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

_I'm glad you all liked how I wrote Willow in. I don't know if she will be back for this story or not but I continue this series she will definitely be making a big appearance in a future story._

**Please Review.**


	11. Hospital Wing

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really am getting a kick out of writing this story and I think you will like what I have to come.

The poll is still going on profile page on or you can vote at Died and Lived Twice a Yahoo group that I post my chapters to.

* * *

Harry and Buffy were lying in Harry's hospital bed trying to sleep. Buffy had snuck back into the hospital wing after dinner using the ring she had received last Christmas. She had sat in the chair by the bed holding Harry's hand. When Madame Pomfrey turned down the lights for the night Buffy turned the ring off so that Harry could see her. He made room for her in the bed and she climbed on top of the covers. The two were trying to get some sleep when they heard the whispering voice again.

_"Kill. Kill. A time to kill."_

"Did you hear that?" The two asked at the same time.

They both nodded and followed the sound not quite being able to tell where it was coming from.

"Hello." Harry and Buffy jumped at the elf's sudden appearance.

"Dobby?" Harry looked at the elf.

"Potter twins should have listened to Dobby. Should have gone back home when they missed the train."

"That's something else we have to thank you for. Because of that stunt you pulled at the Dursleys my uncle nearly killed me."

"Dobby only wanted twins not to come back to Hogwarts. You must leave at once. Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see-"

"Your bludger. You sent that bludger after Harry? Are you intentionally trying to kill us?" Buffy asked feeling her temper rise. Harry placed his good hand on Buffy's.

"Not kill. Never kill. Dobby feels most aggrieved about what happened miss. Dobby had to iron hands." Dobby shows them his bandage hands. "Powerful one you are. You made Dobby use everything Dobby had to break your spell."

"You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you!"

"You won't have to wait I'll do it for you." Buffy said as she reached for Dobby who jumped down from his perch. He backs away from Buffy.

"Dobby is used to death threats. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

"I don't suppose you could tell us why you're trying to kill us?" Harry asked.

"Like Dobby said not kill you, sir, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Potter twins triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin."

Dobby begins to sob loudly and both Harry and Buffy cringe at the sound. Buffy feels some of her anger melting away.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" Buffy finally asked in a more gentle voice.

"Tis a mark of the house elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." A noise could be heard startling the group.

"I'll check it out you keep talking to Dobby."

Buffy turned her ring on and moved toward the door cracking it slightly. She could see Dumbledore and McGonagall carrying something between them. Turning the ring off Buffy dashed back to find Harry alone.

_"Get back in bed. We have company."_

_"Come on. Climb up here with me and make sure we look the picture of cuteness. You know the one."_

_"The one we use to pull on Mrs. Figg. She used to say we looked so cute."_

Buffy lay beside Harry who put his good arm around her and her head lay on his shoulder.

Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the infirmary carrying a stretcher between them. Madam Pomfrey came out to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Minerva, found him on the stairs when she went looking for Miss Potter. It seems she hasn't been seen since dinner."

"I was on my way to see if she had snuck down here when I found Mr. Creevy on the stairs. I think he's been petrified. I shudder to think…if Albus hadn't been on his way down for some hot chocolate…who knows what might have- Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker..."

Dumbledore reaches for the camera that is still being held firmly in Colin's petrified hand. Carefully taking the camera from Colin's grip he hit the release and there was a hiss and a poof and film disappeared.

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"It means our students are in great danger, Minerva."

"What should I tell the staff, Albus?"

"Tell them the truth Minerva." He looked toward the bed at the twins. "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

The trio looked over at the twins who they thought were sleeping but had really heard every word.

"The poor girl, she's probably been feeling every bone that has been re-grown." McGonagall said as she conjured up a blanket and placed it over Buffy. Only a select few staff members know about the link they share. Once McGonagall was sure the blanket was secure she and Dumbledore headed to his office to talk more about what happened.

* * *

Once Harry was released from the Medical-Wing he and Buffy went in search of Ron and Hermione. They had gone up to the Gryffindor tower to look for them and to change into something more comfortable. Several Gryffindors were in the Common Room and began clapping when they saw Harry.

_"You deserve it Harry. You did an excellent job catching the snitch." _Buffy told Harry through their link.

_"You're the one that tried to break Dobby's hold on the bludger."_

_"But most of them don't know I can do that. Come on let's get to our rooms and change."_

The twins headed for the stairs that led to the dormitory. It didn't take Buffy long since she had cleaned up before going to bed. It took her about ten minutes to wash up and change clothes. Buffy was the first to return to the Common Room. Neville was sitting on the couch reading his Herbology book.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Hermione or Ron?" Buffy asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Not since this morning at breakfast. I thought they were going to see you two in the infirmary since they took off in such a hurry. They didn't show?"

"No, Harry and I never saw them. We'll find them."

Harry came down five minutes after Buffy and the two started to head for the entrance when Fred and George were coming into the Common Room.

"Harry mate," George started.

"Good to see you up an about," said Fred.

"Have you two seen Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked them

"Yeah, we saw them about…how long was it George?"

"About thirty minutes ago on the second floor I believe."

"Thanks, you two are the best." Buffy said with a grin.

"Anything for you Fair Maiden." The boys both bowed causing Buffy to giggle.

"Will you two stop calling me that? It was cute last year but now…"

"What do you say Fred? Should we stop?" The two brothers looked at each other before getting grinning. "Naaa…"

Buffy just rolled her eyes. She and Harry left and hurried down the stairs to the second floor knowing that Ron and Hermione were in that second floor bathroom.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	12. Duelling Club

Happy Holidays everyone. Thanks for your support and reviews.

The poll is still going and will going for another few chapters so please vote.

* * *

A few days later a flyer had appeared on all the notice board talking about Dueling Club. All were excited about the club and wondered who they would get to teach it. As the day for the first class came everyone entered the Great Hall half an hour after dinner. Buffy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way toward the front. They saw Fred and George and stood near them.

"Who do you think is going to be teaching us?" Ron asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and I bet you can get it in one."

"Lockhart." Ron groaned as he and Professor Snape entered.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me?"

_"He's standing on a big freaking stage. Does he think we're blind or something?"_ Buffy said to Harry through their bond and Harry snickered.

"Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves…"

_"We're doomed!"_ Buffy thought dramatically causing Harry to snicker again.

"…as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

He took off his cloak and tossed in to the crowd and three girls looked as if they were going to faint having caught the man's cloak. Buffy rolled her eyes at them.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." Professor Snape comes on stage looking like a vampire.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

_"Maybe we'll get lucky and Professor Snape will knock the cockiness out of him. That would be great."_ Harry nodded agreeing with Buffy.

Snape walked until he was mere inches from Lockhart. The two raised their wands and bowed before turning and walking to the end of the stage. They both raised their wands as Lockhart gave the count. When he said three Snape fired a spell that hit Lockhart in the chest and sent him flying backward. Most of the girls in the crowd gasped with horror.

_"Go Snape!"_ Buffy cheered through their link.

_"Never thought I see the day where you actually cheered for Professor Snape."_

_"Neither did I, but he took down the Great Gilderoy Lockhart."_

Buffy said with laughter as she looked at the others around her. Hermione was in awe at having caught Lockhart's wand.

_"I hope she doesn't give it back. I think we'd all be better off if she never gave it back to him."_

_"Harry!"_ Buffy said not being able to hide her laughter now and was receiving strange looks from the people around her.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand."

"Here you go Professor." Hermione said in a dreamy voice.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."

_"Yet he didn't."_ Buffy thought more to herself than to her brother."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair…Miss Potter, why don't you come on up here. Come on now."

Lockhart reached for her hand hauling her up on stage. Buffy felt like she was back at the bookstore.

"Now who else would like to volunteer? Why don't we get…"

"Might I suggest someone from my own house? Mister Malfoy perhaps?"

"Excellent idea Professor."

Snape pulls Draco onto the stage and he and Buffy stare at each other.

_"All right Buffy, this is your chance to wipe that smirk off his face."_ Harry said through their link.

_"I know. He won't know what hit him."_

* * *

Buffy and Draco began walking toward each other and Buffy saw on Lockhart's face that this wasn't what he had intended when he chose her. Buffy smiled to herself not scared in the least.

"Good Luck Miss Potter." Lockhart says as she passes him.

"Luck will have nothing to do with this Professor."

Buffy stops in front of Draco and the two stare at each other.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"It'll take more than your ugly mug to scare me."

The two raised their wands up and bowed before turning around and walking back. They raised their wands waiting for the command to fire.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two…"

Buffy was waiting for Lockhart to say three and she had a feeling Malfoy would cheat and was ready.

"Ennervate!" "Protego!" Two spells were called out simultaneously and everyone watched in wonder right before Draco's spell hit her a green shield came up around her keeping her safe and disappearing once the spell hit it.

"Very good Miss Potter."

Buffy had ignored the praise coming from the hack of a professor and looked to see that Draco was stunned that his spell had no affect and was caught totally off guard when Buffy fired her next spell.

"Rictusempra!"

The spell came fast and hit Malfoy sending him to the ground. All the Gryffindors began to cheer for her as did some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Buffy never took her eyes off Draco as Snape pulled him up by his collar. When Draco was standing with such flourish he pointed his wand a Buffy.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart repeated but no one was listening.

"Serpensortia!"

A snake flew out of Draco's wand and landed on the stage. It looked at the crowd and began to move.

"How appropriate Draco. Just like the snake you are." Buffy told him.

Harry climbed up on the stage and stood beside his sister. The snake began to move toward the students and Harry began speaking weirdly. The snake looked as if it wanted to attack a Hufflepuff student. Buffy took Harry's hand and raised her wand. She spoke the spell pointing her wand at the Gryffindor banner. The lion on the banner sprung to life and landed on the stage. A few of the children shrieked but the rest watched in fascination as the lion attacked the snake with ease. The lion grabbed the snake with its teeth before jumping back toward the banner. Buffy's legs could no longer hold her up and she began to drop to the floor. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and helped her to the floor. The whole room was quiet and were staring at the twins.

"What are you two playing at?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked them.

Neither Harry or Buffy answered him. Fred and George came up on to the stage.

"Let us help get the Fair Maiden back to Common Room." Fred said as he grabbed Buffy underneath her arms and Fred grabbed her legs.

"You don't have to. I'm fine." Buffy said weakly. "I just need to rest for a minute."

"Nonsense Fair Maiden, we your knights have you." Buffy finally just nodded and gave in. She knew she would never get the twins to stop playing this game.

* * *

The twins left out carrying Buffy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed slowly behind. No one spoke as they climbed the stairs to get to the dorms. The twins gave the password and when the portrait opened they found that the couch was empty and they laid Buffy down on it.

"Thanks guys." Buffy said as she snuggled into the couch.

"No problem Fair Maiden, we are always at your service." George said bowing in an exaggerated manner. Buffy giggled. Harry and the others came in and Harry instantly checked on his sister.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Did you see Malfoy's face when his spell didn't affect me?

"He was so stunned. You did a good job Buffy." Hermione congratulated her friend.

"How did you do it? Ron asked.

"I was reading one of Katie's books the other night and I remember coming across it."

"Harry, mate, why didn't you tell us you're a Parselmouth!" Ron asked.

"A what?" Both Harry and Buffy asked at once.

"It means you can talk to snakes." Hermione told them.

"Wow, so that how we were able to talk to that Python last year." Ron and Hermione looked at the twins questioningly. Harry explained.

"We accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry."

"Looks like you and I are in the minority again." Buffy sighed.

"This is bad." Hermione told them.

"Why?" Buffy asked. "If Harry hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin…I wouldn't have had time to do the spell."

"Oh, is that what he said to it." Ron asked looking shocked.

"You were there! You heard me!"

"You didn't understand him did you?" Ron shook his head no. "You were speaking the language of a snake. It probably sounded like you were hissing at it."

"It sounded like you were egging the snake on or something." Hermione told them and Ron agreed.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize - how can we speak a language without knowing we can?"

"I don't know, Harry."

Hermione said just as Seamus, Neville, and a few other Gryffindors walked in.

"Hey guys." Buffy greeted.

"Hey, you two really stirred up the rumor mill now. Everyone thinks you two are the heirs of Slytherin."

"What?" Buffy and Harry asked at once.

"That's absurd. We can't be the heirs of Slytherin." Harry told them.

"Harry's right. We're more likely to be Gryffindor's heirs After all this was Godric Gryffindors wand. It would just be wrong for the heirs of Slytherin to have a Gryffindor wand. I mean I wouldn't have been able to have the lion come out of the banner if we were Slytherin heirs."

"You make good sense Buffy but everyone knows that the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"That's just a freaky coincidence that I bet the Headmaster could explain." Buffy told her.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

If you all are good with your reviews for this chapter Santa might just bring you all the next chapter for Christmas.

**Review.**


	13. Petrified Fletchley

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Thanks to those of you who reviewed.

The poll on my Profile is still up and will be closing soon.

* * *

The next day Buffy and Harry received strange looks from most of the school. They would hear people whisper about them behind their backs or just stare at them until they turned and looked at them. Buffy finally decided she couldn't take it anymore and during her free period found a nice quiet section of the library and curled up with a book to read. She sighed contentedly at finally having some peace and quiet. She hadn't been reading long when she heard footsteps stop right in front of her. When Buffy looked up it wasn't who she expected it to be. She thought it would have been Harry or Hermione.

"Hello Potter."

"Aren't you afraid I might petrify you or send snakes to bite you while you sleep?"

"No, I'm more afraid of you trying to turn yourself into a human bludger again and try to knock me over."

At that Buffy had blushed a bit and she watched as Cedric Diggory smiled teasingly at her. "Besides, I don't buy into all the rumors. Madame Pince said the book I was looking for was around here."

"What book are you looking for?"

"Unfogging the Future. I need it for my Divination's essay."

"Want some help looking for it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind the help." Buffy went to get up from her spot on the floor when Cedric offered her his hand. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks." Buffy said accepting the hand and she knew she was blushing again.

Once she was standing Buffy began to search one side while Cedric searched the other. It hadn't taken Buffy very long to find the book.

"Here it is?" Buffy held out the book to him.

"Thanks for the help Potter." Cedric said taking the book from her. "Don't let them get to you Potter. See ya later."

Buffy waved and then settled herself back on the floor glad to know that there was at least one person that wasn't Gryffindor that believed they weren't the heirs of Slytherin. She went back to reading and that was where Harry found her when he had come looking for her.

"Hey, what's got your attention? I've been trying to get you through the link for the past ten minutes."

"Hey bro, I was actually reading this book about the Hellmouth, Slayers, and vampires. What were you looking for me for?"

"Our free is about over and dinner is going to be served soon and I knew if I didn't come and get you, you would miss dinner."

"I am kind of hungry. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Buffy and Harry were walking through the empty corridor headed toward the Great Hall when they heard the voice.

"_I want blood."_ The twins looked at each other and they knew that they needed to investigate further. "_They all must die. Kill. A time to kill."_

Harry and Buffy moved cautiously holding on to one another's hand. They moved along the wall following the voice until they found a huge water puddle. Buffy gasped upon seeing Sir Nicholas just floating stiffly in the air. Harry pointed to Justin Finch-Fletchley who lay petrified beneath the petrified Nicholas. Harry and Buffy moved closer to Justin. Just as Harry reached out to touch him Filch came around the corner.

"Got you both this time. Caught in the act you were. I'll get both of you out this time. Mark my words."

Both Harry and Buffy tried to explain but their protest fell on deaf ears as Filch ran to tell someone. Harry finally gave up and began looking over Justin when he noticed the spiders were crawling out the opening. They both turned when they heard footsteps to see McGonagall. She looked absolutely horrified.

"Professor, I swear we didn't…"

"This is out of my hands, Potter. Both of you must follow me."

Buffy and Harry nodded as McGonagall took them down several hallways to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of a huge Gargoyle statue.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." The both nodded and looked at the statue wondering what they were supposed to do. "Sherbet Lemon."

The statue separated and a set of steps begin spiraling upward. Harry and Buffy both stepped on for the ride. When they reached the top both children were very hesitant.

"_Come on. The sooner we get in there. The sooner we get this over with."_ Buffy said through their link. Harry nodded and opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called out and received no answer. "I don't think he's here."

"Let's wait for him." Harry agreed and the two moved further in.

On a shelf high above them they saw the sorting hat. While Harry was looking at the sorting hat Buffy had sat her eyes upon the sickly looking bird.

"Oh you poor bird, what wrong?" Harry came to join his sister in time to see the bird burst into flames. Harry pulled Buffy back not wanting her to get burned. "That poor bird."

"Harry? Buffy?" The two children jumped a bit having been startled by the sudden appearance of the Headmaster.

"Professor, your bird... we couldn't do anything... He just caught fire." Harry stumbled out.

"About time too."

"What?" Buffy whispered to Harry who looked just as confused.

"He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day. Fawkes is a Phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes."

Dumbledore came down the steps and pointed to the ashes. They watched as a tiny head came out of the ashes chirping.

"That is amazing." Buffy said getting a bit closer.

"He is Buffy. Phoenixes can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Fawkes nipped at Buffy's finger and she laughed. Harry too was smiling until the door flew open scaring them.

"Hi Hagrid. Isn't he cute?" Buffy called out upon seeing the loveable giant.

Hagrid had been to into trying to clear the twins that he didn't give Dumbledore a chance to speak.

"HAGRID!" The giant shut up at Dumbledore's bellow. "Relax, I do not believe that the twins attacked anyone." Hagrid looked surprised and sheepish.

"Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then."

"You don't think it was us, Professor?" Buffy asked finally drawing her attention away from Fawkes.

"No, Buffy. But I must ask you and Harry... is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?"

"No." Harry said after a moment.

"I do. More of a question to confirm something. My wand is that of Godric Gryffindor's right?"

"Yes, go on."

"And the wand chooses the wizard right so Godric Gryffindor's wand wouldn't go to some who everyone thinks might be the heir of Slytherin right?"

"You are correct my dear. You are a true Gryffindor. Is there anything else?" Buffy shook her head no. "Then you and Harry should go and hurry to dinner."

Buffy and Harry nodded and quickly left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

It was time for Christmas break and the Quartet all opted to stay at Hogwarts because Malfoy was staying and they wanted to keep an eye on him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all at breakfast the first day of break which meant the Great Hall was fairly empty.

"Where's Buffy?" Harry asked.

"She's still up in bed said she wasn't hungry." Hermione told them.

"She should be starving. She barely touched her dinner last." Ron reminded them.

"_Buffy…Buffy…?"_ Harry became concerned when she didn't answer through their link.

"I'm going to check on her. She won't answer me."

Harry got up from the table and hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. His fear for Buffy made him forget about the spell on the girl stairs and he only made it up three stairs before an alarm sounded and the stairs collapsed flat, turning to stone and sending Harry to the bottom. The alarm kept going and the stairs would not return to normal to allow Hermione to get

up them. Harry tried going up the steep stone incline like children do going up the slide backwards. He was half way up when two things happened. Buffy appeared at the top of the stairs wrapped in her bed blanket, her face flushing red, and looking a bit disoriented. At the same time McGonagall appeared wondering what was going on.

"Buffy! Don't move!" Harry looked up to see that Buffy was dangerously close to toppling down the stairs.

"Harry…?" Buffy's eyes looked unfocusedly down at Harry.

Harry watched as she stumbled and began to fall. She was about to hit the ground and begin her decent down the stone slide when a golden light shot passed him and hit his sister causing her to stop in mid fall. Harry turned around and smiled gratefully to Professor McGonagall.

"Come down Mister Potter and then I'll bring your sister down."

Harry nodded and slid down the slope and waited as McGonagall brought Buffy to the floor. She gasped at seeing how really flushed her face is. She placed a hand on Buffy's forehead and pulled it back quickly.

"We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey right away." McGonagall conjured a stretcher and then levitated Buffy on to it. "Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Weasley get that end. Miss Granger and I will get this end."

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	14. Illness

Here's the next chapter that explains Buffy's illness. I hope you like.

Last chance to vote in the poll on my profile on or the Died and lived twice Yahoo group about who you want Harry and Buffy to live with. I will close it at the end of the week.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited anxiously for word on how Buffy was doing. They had gotten her to Madam Pomfrey who immediately pushed them out to keep them from getting whatever Buffy has. Harry was pacing back and forth. Hermione and Ron had both tried to get him to sit down. Harry was considering going to get his invisibility cloak and sneak in to see his sister when he heard the sound of running footsteps. All three children turned to see Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Giles.

"Harry!" They all called out upon seeing him.

"Remus! Mr. and Mrs. Giles, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you and Buffy for Christmas." Mr. Giles told them.

"Dumbledore told us that Buffy was really sick as soon as we arrived." Remus said as he gave Harry a hug. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. Madam Pomfrey hasn't been out. She won't let me in." Harry told him as he received hug from both of the Giles's.

"I'll see what I can find out. Stay here with Rupert and Joyce. I'll be back as soon I find out."

Harry nodded and watched as Remus entered the Med-wing tentatively. He watched the door close and then felt hands pull him to the newly transfigured chairs.

"She's going to be okay Harry." Joyce said in a comforting tone.

"But why is she always the one getting sick? Even when we were little she would always get sick first."

"I don't know honey. Maybe her immune system isn't as strong as yours, but she'll be okay. She's a fighter."

Harry nodded knowing that Mrs. Giles was right. Buffy had always been a fighter when she was sick usually pushing her recovery before she was well.

* * *

Remus hurried into the hospital wing concerned greatly about his god-daughter. He quickly searched several different sections only to find them empty. He finally found them in the farthest section that was used for quarantine. He knocked on the door that separated the two rooms and opened it. He saw a very flushed looking Buffy sleeping restlessly and her face showed that she was hurting. Pomfrey turned around thinking that Harry had come into see his sister, but was glad to see that it was Remus.

"Remus, I'm glad you're here." Madam Pomfrey said. "See if you can get her to drink this. I have to do something to get this fever down."

"Poppy, how is she?"

"She's a very sick and stubborn little girl. Her throat is seriously inflamed and she has a rash on most of her body. Her fever is so high now I could fry an egg on her forehead."

"What's causing it?"

"She's got a really bad case of Scarlet Fever. We had a first year Ravenclaw sick about a week ago. I released him about two days ago. Dumbledore had the whole placed thoroughly cleaned but not before Miss Potter here caught it. I'd say she's been sick for the past three days. She really hid it well. Sit her up for me. I need to get her fever down." Remus gently sat Buffy up. Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned in pain.

"Buffy? Can you hear me?"

"Re-" Her face scrunched up in pain and her voice was almost non-existent.

"Shh, Poppy is going to make you better."

"Har-"

"…is waiting outside worried about you along with Rupert and Joyce."

Lupin told her as he brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair off her face. Buffy managed to smile giving Remus a small smile.

"Speaking of Mr. Potter we must keep him and his friends out. She is very contagious to anyone under eighteen which is why I put her all the way back here. See if you can get her to drink these. This one will help cool her throat and I will have one for her fever in a moment."

Remus took the vial from her and could tell by the look on her face that it was going to be a battle to get her to drink it.

"All right Buffy, open up." Buffy's lips never parted as Remus held the vial up. "Come on, Buffy you heard what Madam Pomfrey said this is going to make you feel better."

"Hurts to swallow."

"I know it does but this will help. Drink this for me. It really will help you feel better." Buffy once again nodded her head no and Remus gave her a stern look but Buffy didn't let it get to her.

"If you take these I'll see about getting you a big bowl of ice cream. That should really help that your throat. What do you say about that?"

That made Buffy smile a bit. She nodded, her lips parted slightly when Remus brought the vial up to her lips. Madam Pomfrey came in with a second vial and handed it to Remus. He had no trouble getting her to drink the second one. He could tell the first potion was doing its job because she didn't grimace when she drank it. Her eyes began to get sleepy again so Remus helped her back into a sleeping position. Within seconds Buffy was asleep.

Now that he was sure Buffy was sleeping peacefully, Remus returned to let the others know what was happening. When he opened the door everyone turned toward him and Harry shot out of his seat.

"How is she? Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"She's very sick but it's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't take care of. She's going to be spending at least the next week in the hospital wing."

"Can I see her?" Harry asked.

"Not right now. She has a virus called Scarlet Fever and she is still very contagious to anyone under eighteen. Once Madam Pomfrey has her fever down I'm sure she'll let you see her."

"Will you take me to her Remus? I would like to sit with her for a bit." Mrs. Giles asked.

"Of course Joyce. She just went back to sleep, but she'll be glad to see you when she wakes up."

The trio watched as Remus took both the Giles's into the med-wing.

* * *

Remus sat with Buffy just watching her sleep later that night. His thought went to the night Harry and Buffy had been born. Lily had complications with their birth and now it made a little more sense to Remus. Lily had been in labor for almost twenty-four before Harry made an appearance. It was as if even at that age Harry didn't want to be without his sister. Remus remembered James telling him how they thought something had been wrong with Harry because he wouldn't stop crying. Everyone thought it was strange that as soon as Buffy was born Harry stopped crying. Remus realized the bond they shared had already been in place. The first time Remus had held Buffy she had taken a liking to Remus when she instantly stopped crying whenever he held her. That was how it was decided who was going to be whose godfather. Remus was brought out of his thoughts by Buffy groans.

"Shh, it's okay."

_"Hot…"_ Buffy mumbled.

"You've got a fever. You're very sick. Just go back to sleep."

Remus told her in a soothing voice rubbing her back like he would when she was a baby and Buffy soon fell back asleep.

* * *

Several days later Remus had noticed that Buffy was slowly getting better but her mood was getting worse. He knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell anyone what it is. Both Rupert and Joyce had tried to get her to talk but ended up with the same result. Remus knew he had to figure what was wrong with her and decided to see if Harry had an idea of why his sister is upset. After talking to Harry, Remus knew what he had to do to get that frown off Buffy's face.

* * *

On Christmas day Buffy wasn't sure what had awoken her. She wiped her eyes and sat up slowly. Her eyes shot open wide upon seeing her section of the medical wing. It was beautifully decorated with golden tinsel and holly. About ten feet from her bed stood a beautiful tree that looked like it had been cut that morning because the of the tree was covered with snow. There were a lot of presents sitting beneath the tree, and there was Christmas music coming from somewhere.

"Merry Christmas Buffy!"

Buffy turned toward the door to see Harry, Remus, both the Giles's, Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron coming in all wearing a red Santa hats.

"Merry Christmas!" Buffy said with bright eyes. Remus came over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead and then placed a red Santa hat on it.

"What is all this?" Buffy gestured to the room.

"It's your family Christmas. I know you were upset the past couple of days because you wouldn't be released in time to celebrate Christmas." Remus told her.

"So, we brought Christmas to you." Joyce said as she went up and kissed Buffy on the cheek, followed by Rupert who also kissed her on the forehead.

"You guys are the best. This is so cool. Thank you."

"Harry, come help me sort the presents." Remus told him.

Harry nodded and began helping to pass the presents around. Harry made two separate piles on Buffy's bed. He wanted to be by his sister as they opened up their gifts. Both he and Buffy had a nice little pile going. Once the presents were all sorted they began opening. At first Buffy just watched looking at the closest people she and Harry had to a real family. She then sighed in contentment and looked over at Harry to see him watching her. He gave her a genuine smile and the two began opening her gifts. Once all the gifts were open they had a true family Christmas breakfast together.

* * *

I want to know what you guys think. **Please review.**


	15. The Diary

Sorry about not updating sooner. The death of Heath Ledger hit my muse hard and it took me a bit to get it back. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

Buffy had kept the Giles's and Remus entertained while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see what Malfoy knew about the heir of Slytherin. For Harry and Ron it had been successful but Hermione hadn't been so lucky having used cat hair instead of human hair. She was now in the hospital wing waiting for the hairballs to stop coming up. Buffy had been glad she had talked Remus into talking to Madame Pomfrey to let her out and stay with him. So Hermione's stint as a feline went unnoticed by Remus, Rupert, and Joyce. It was another day before she was given the okay to be able to walk around the school though she wasn't allowed to go outside. She went to dinner with Harry and Ron and they were headed back to the Common Room. They had just left the Great Hall and had begun climbing the main stairs when they noticed the water that was coming out of the second floor.

"What's this?" Harry asked upon seeing the water.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Buffy said already starting down the hallway. Harry just shrugged at Ron and ran to catch up with his sister.

"Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry said as they stood in front of the bathroom. Buffy pushed open the door slowly. They could hear the sound of Myrtle crying.

"Myrtle?" Buffy called out tentatively. They all jumped when Myrtle came up behind them.

"Come to throw something else at me?"

"What are you talking about Myrtle?" Buffy asked.

"Why would we throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me..."

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

Buffy shook her head and groaned at Ron's thoughtlessness. She watched as Myrtle got mad and got up in Ron's face.

"Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach. Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"What Ron meant to say was that that was very thoughtless and rude of someone to do that to you, but it wasn't us."

Buffy said trying to soothe Myrtle's temper.

"Did you see who threw it at you?" Harry asked. Myrtle came closer to Harry and it took everything he could muster not to cringe or move back.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head."

Buffy moved to pick up the book and began to look it over.

"We'll take the book off your hands and see if we can find out who threw it at you." Buffy told her.

"All right. If you find out who did it promise to give them a good scare for me?"

"I'll do you one better and send them down here so you can give them a scare. How does that sound?"

Myrtle nodded her head and seemed to be out of her funk for the moment. Once again happy Myrtle turned off the running water.

"See you later Myrtle."

Buffy waved quickly and grabbed both boys arm and retreated to the safety of the corridor to make sure they didn't offend Myrtle any more.

"She's mental that one." Ron muttered.

"I don't think she can help it Ron. I get the impression she wasn't to popular in school." Buffy said as they began walking.

"Come on. Let's get to the Common Room." Harry said as he took the lead.

* * *

Buffy was playing Wizard chess with Giles trying to keep them distracted so that Harry could check out the diary without being interrupted. Joyce was straightening thing around the room and Remus was reading the Daily Prophet in a nearby chair. Buffy had Giles in check and was waiting for him to make a move when she was suddenly assaulted with images. She could tell the images she was seeing were being seen through Harry eyes.

_"Buffy, are you seeing this?"_

_"Yeah, what is this?"_

_"It's the diary we found. I wrote in it and it wrote back that it can show me the secret of the Chamber of Secrets."_

Buffy watched the scene play out not saying a word but stunned at what she was seeing. She could feel through her link that Harry was just as stunned as she was at what was going on especially when Tom Riddle accused Hagrid of bringing in the creature that killed the student. Buffy watched as Harry began to move farther and farther away from Hagrid until finally Buffy was seeing the Gryffindor Common Room.

_"That was intense. Harry it couldn't be Hagrid who opened the Chamber if he had done it he would confess to it."_

_"The evidence is pretty much against him Buffy."_

Buffy was about to say something to Harry when she felt someone shaking her and calling her name. She shook her head and then turned to see the concerned faces of Remus, Joyce, and Giles.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Joyce asked as she began feeling Buffy's head and checking her over.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked wondering why they were making such a big fuss.

"Were you talking with Harry?" Remus asked. Buffy nodded. "Buffy you zoned out for over ten minutes. Joyce, Rupert, and I have been trying to get your attention with very little success. We were about to take you to Madam Pomfrey. What were you and Harry talking about that kept you so occupied?"

Before Buffy could answer, the portrait to the Giles's room opened to admit Harry who looked like he had run the whole way down there.

"Buffy? What happened? Why didn't you answer me?"

"It seems our little mind talk frightened everyone. Did you know we were talking for over ten minutes?"

"Wow, time really got away from us." Harry said playing along.

"I'll say. Giles, whose turn is it?" Buffy asked turning her attention back to the chess board.

"It yours but I…"

"Checkmate." Buffy said moving her piece so that it stood diagonally from Giles's king. She smiled up at the stunned man who was staring at the board. "So want to play again?"

Both Harry and Buffy were grinning madly at Mr. Giles who was trying to figure out just how he had gotten beat.

* * *

The Giles's and Remus had said their goodbyes to the twins as the holiday break ended and classes would resume the next day. Buffy really hated to see them go but she knew they would have to leave sometime. The next day after several classes the quartet were on their break and were talking about what they had learned in the diary. Buffy was adamantly defending that there was no way it could be Hagrid that it had to be some sort of mistake. When Hagrid came up behind them they all jumped at his sudden appearance. They talked to Hagrid for about a minute before he continued on probably heading toward his hut. The quartet were about to continue on their way when Neville came running up to them.

"Hey Neville, what's got you in such a rush?" Buffy asked as he stopped in front of them trying to catch his breath.

"I've been running around looking for you guys. You have to see this. I don't know who did it but you have to come."

"Neville, you're not making any sense. What is it we need to see?" Buffy asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on."

Neville said grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her along. The other three followed trying to keep up.

"What's going on Neville?" Harry asked.

"Our room…its…you'll just have to see it.

They made it back to the Gryffindor tower and Neville gave the password. He continued passed the common room and toward the stairs heading toward the boys dorm room. Buffy realized that Neville was leading them to the dorm that he shared with Harry. When they reached the dorm room Neville stood aside to allow the others to see the room. Buffy gasped. The room had been totally trashed. Their trunks had been emptied out and their pillows ripped. Harry took Buffy's hand needing to feel the strength it represented.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student..."

Hermione's sentence hung in the air at that thought.

"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something." Neville spoke timidly.

At that the two twins head shot up and looked at each other. _"The diary!"_ Buffy pulled her hand from out of Harry's and ran out of the room headed for the girl's dormitory. Hermione was right behind her not sure what was going on but wanted to be there for her friend. When they reached their dorm the door was open and the room was just as trashed as the boy's room. Cinnamon was hooting excitedly and Buffy went over to her owl and petted him to try and soothe him.

"Something really spooked him. What were they looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Whoever it was was looking for the diary we found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry gave it to me to keep. Whoever it was they got it."

Hermione and Buffy shook their head at the mess and went back down the stairs to join the others. Harry, Ron, and Neville were waiting in the Common Room by the fireplace quietly discussing what could have happened.

"Our room was trashed too. The diary was gone." Buffy told them.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student..." Hermione reminded them of what she had said earlier.

"No Hermione, it was most likely a student and a female one at that." Buffy told them.

"Why do you say that, Buffy?" Ron asked.

"Remember during break when I didn't come to breakfast and Harry got all worried and tried to climb the stairs to the girls dorm. What happened when he did that?"

"The stairs went flat and I went sliding down and a loud alarm went off." Harry finished.

"Right and there was no alarm and the stairs didn't go flat."

"And there's no restriction like that on the boy's dorm." Hermione reminded them. That statement hung in the air everyone looking at one another.

"Neville before you ran to find us did you tell any of the teachers?" Buffy asked him.

"No, I found you guys before I found Professor McGonagall. I should probably go find her and tell her about what happened."

"Sound like a plan. We'll begin cleaning up."

* * *

Hope you like what I've written and if you do…

**Please review.**


	16. Hermione and Hagrid

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I kept going back and making revisions.

Thank you to all those who have stuck with me. I hope you all like this next chapter.

* * *

Buffy had gotten to the library early several weeks later. She and Hermione were going to do some research before the Quidditch match today. Buffy went and grabbed the books she wanted to look at and headed to her section of the library to wait for Hermione. She had been reading for about half an hour when she realized Hermione still hadn't arrived. Leaving everything where it was, Buffy went in search of her wayward friend. Moving down the corridor Buffy gasped when she turned the corner and saw Hermione lying on the ground. Hermione was stiff as a board looking like the others who have been petrified. Looking around she ran back to the library and found Madam Pince.

"Madam Pince, I need your help. Hermione needs help. She's been petrified."

"Oh dear, come with me." Madam Pince said as she and Buffy rushed into the hall. "Go find Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. Hurry."

Buffy nodded and ran as fast as she could. She had made it to the main staircase when she saw both Dumbledore and McGonagall. Picking up her pace she called out to them.

"Professors!" Buffy gasped trying to catch her breath.

"My word! Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned as did McGonagall. "What has happened?"

"_Hermione…library…petrified_." Buffy said between breaths. "Madam Pince said to come quick."

"First of all, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. Buffy nodded. "Tell us what happened."

"It's Hermione. She was supposed to meet me in the library. I went to look for and I found her petrified. Madam Pince told me to come get you." Buffy told them hurriedly. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lead the way Miss Potter." The Headmaster told her.

Having caught her second wind Buffy was practically running to get back to Hermione. Dumbledore and McGonagall were having a difficult time keeping up with her. When they came around the corner they saw Madam Pince and a few students gathered around Hermione.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey. Minerva, we must confine the children to their dorms and all quidditch matches are cancelled for the rest of the year. Can you please tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley about Miss Granger?"

McGonagall nodded and turned to head off toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Miss Potter, come with us." Buffy nodded as she followed Dumbledore and Pince.

* * *

Harry kept peering out looking for Buffy and Hermione. Though Hermione had a tendency to get caught up in her studying and had missed matches, Buffy had never missed one of Harry's matches. They were all dressed in their uniforms getting ready to go out.

"Listen up now. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, smarter." Wood said giving them a pep talk.

"Not to mention they're dead terrified Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." George joked.

Harry ignored him trying to contact Buffy through their link. He hadn't been able to contact her but an intense bout of worry and sadness could be felt and most of it was not his. They were about to go on the field when McGonagall entered.

"Professor McGonagall?" Wood questions.

"This match has been cancelled as have the matches for the rest of the year."

"Cancelled! They can't cancel Quidditch!"

"Silence, Wood! You will return to Gryffindor Tower now. Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you need to see and your sister is quite distressed over it."

Now Harry was beginning to get worried wondering what would have Buffy so upset.

* * *

Harry and McGonagall found Ron and they quickly hurried to the Med-wing. Harry was beginning to panic afraid something had happened to Buffy. McGonagall stops them just outside the door to prepare them.

"I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock."

Both Harry and Ron nodded. McGonagall opened the door. Inside the room was Pomfrey standing over Hermione and Buffy who was holding Hermione's petrified hand.

"Hermione!" "Buffy!" Ron and Harry called out. Harry went to his sister who immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine. Hermione is the one who was petrified." Buffy told him. Harry could see that Buffy was clearly fighting back tears.

"Miss Potter here found her near the library. She went looking for Miss Granger when she didn't show up at the library. Miss Granger had this in her hand. Does it mean anything to any of you?"

McGonagall said picking up the mirror that sat on the table beside the bed. She showed it to them hoping that they would have an answer. They all shook their head no.

"Miss Potter, why were you and Miss Granger meeting in the library instead of going to the game?"

"Hermione was helping me with one of my essays for Potions. We were going to study for bit and then head over to the game." Buffy said as the tears started to fall.

"You three need to come with me. All students are being confined to their dorms." They all nodded and followed McGonagall out.

* * *

Buffy, Harry, and Ron followed McGonagall up to the Gryffindor tower. All the Gryffindors were crammed into the Common Room wanting to know what was going on. Buffy, Harry, and Ron moved to stand by the other Quidditch members. McGonagall cleared her throat to make sure she had everyone's attention. From out of her pocket she pulled out a scroll.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." She rolled the scroll back up and continued on. "I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed."

Several students gasped at that idea and others just looked at their fellow classmates seeing if anyone would come clean. They all watched as Professor McGonagall left. Harry motioned to Buffy and Ron to follow him. They followed Harry to the boys dorm which was empty.

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked making sure to keep her voice low.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid. The more I think about it the more I believe that it wasn't him. But if he did set the monster loose last time…even by accident… he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start." Harry told them.

"I agree. I think Hagrid can shed some light on this." Buffy said while looking at her friend and brother.

"But you heard McGonagall. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class."

"When has that ever stopped us Ron? We can't get in trouble if they can't see us if you catch my drift."

Buffy said with a smile as she turned her ring on and disappeared. Harry smiled and moved toward his trunk.

"I think it's time to get Dad's old Cloak out again."

* * *

The trio waited until it was dark to go visit Hagrid. Ron and Harry hid under the invisibility cloak and Buffy was using her ring. They stood outside Hagrid's door and Buffy knocked.

"Who's there?" Hagrid open the door with a crossbow in his hand. "Hello?"

Buffy turns off her ring, and is shocked to see what Hagrid is pointing at them. It was as if Hagrid was expecting trouble.

"_Harry, something has Hagrid spooked. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before."_

"_I wonder if has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets."_

"_The only way we'll find out is if we ask."_

"What's that for?" Harry asked shocked at what he saw.

"Nothin', nothin'. I've been expectin'... Doesn't matter. Sit down... I just made a pot of tea..."

Harry, Ron, and Buffy entered Hagrid's hut. Buffy was instantly greeted by Fangs. Hagrid put out four cups and saucers and brought the kettle over to pour. He begins to pour in the first cup. The tea soon spills over on to the table and saucer.

"Hagrid, is something wrong? You seem nervous about something." Buffy asked him.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." The trio can obviously see that he is lying.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'." Hagrid said looking at the trio with a deep sigh.

"You three know yer not supposed to be out here. If you get caught again…"

"We know Hagrid but we really need to ask you something important." Buffy said taking the overflowing cup and saucer and pouring some of it into another cup.

"Look... we have to ask you something." Harry hesitated trying to figure out the best way to phrase his question. "Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

They watched as Hagrid seemed to think for a minute. He was about to answer their question when there was a knock on the door. Fangs starts barking.

"Quickly all three of you under the cloak."

Harry and Ron got together and wrapped the cloak around them. Buffy turned the gem on her ring and was out of sight just like her brother. She quickly moves over by her brother. Hagrid picked up his crossbow and answered the door. Dumbledore and a man that Buffy and Harry had never seen before stood waiting to come in.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid lowers the crossbow.

"Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder …could we…?"

"_Who's that with Professor Dumbledore?" _Buffy asked Harry through their link.

"_Ron says he's the Ministry of Magic. I wonder what he's doing here."_

"_The only way to find out is to listen."_

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

Buffy has only just met the Minister of Magic and already she doesn't like him for coming in here and accusing Hagrid.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison."

Buffy knew that Azkaban had to be a bad place. Hagrid looked absolutely horrified at the thought of going there.

"_They can't do this to Hagrid. He hasn't done anything. We have to do something." _Buffy protested loudly to Harry through their link. Harry grimaced at the loudness.

"_Tone it done a bit sis. I agree it's not fair and I don't want to see Hagrid go to prison either. The best thing we can do for him is figure out who opened the chamber and what its secret is."_

The door to Hagrid's hut opened and everyone turned to see Lucius Malfoy entering.

"_Great, what is he doing here? Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse Dracula come prancing in. Do you think he and Snape get their clothes from the same place? The both look like Dracula wanna-a-be's."_

"_Buffy! This is serious."_ Harry told his sister but he couldn't help but chuckle at what she said.

"What're you doin' in my house! Get outta my house!" Hagrid told him.

Lucius just continued to walk looking over the hut. A look of disgust came over his face and Buffy felt the urge to wipe off his face.

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"The governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch."

"_That man has some nerve. Have I mentioned that I really don't like him?"Buffy asked Harry._

"_Right now I'm agreeing with you. They can't suspend Dumbledore. What will happen to the school if he's gone?"_

"What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be." Malfoy finished handing a scroll to Dumbledore who then hands it to Fudge.

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! You mark my words there'll be killin's next!"

"You think so." Lucius asked with an interested look.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid! If the governors desire my removal Lucius, I will of course step aside. However... you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it."

"_Does he know we're here?"_ Harry asked his sister when Dumbledore seemed to be looking right at them.

"_It wouldn't surprise me. I've noticed that he has a way of knowing things that you would think he'd know nothing about. Just stay still and don't give yourself away."_

During Dumbledore's speech Buffy had moved herself away from her brother and Ron and moved by the door. A slight smile coming to her face at what she was about to do.

"Admirable sentiments. Shall we?" Lucius said as he started moving toward the door. Opening the door he stood there waiting for Dumbledore. Dumbledore preceded him out and looked in the direction where she was standing. A smile was on his face and Buffy swore that he winked at her. Once Dumbledore was out Lucius went out next. Buffy stuck her foot out before he got through the door and Lucius fell face first to the ground.

"New feet Lucius?" Dumbledore asked having watched the man fall.

Lucius didn't say anything. He stood up brushed himself off. He began walking trying to regain some of his dignity. Dumbledore chuckled and followed him.

"_Did you do that?" _Harry asked with a laugh.

"_Yep, I couldn't help myself."_

"Come Hagrid. Well…" The Minister said. Hagrid turned slightly in Harry's direction.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right…Tha's all I'm sayin'. Oh and some will need to feed Fangs while I'm away."

The Minister looked at Hagrid strangely confused by what he had just said. He followed Hagrid out leaving the trio in the hut with Fangs.

* * *

There you have it. If you like it let me know. Your reviews really help me know if you want more or if you've gotten bored with this.

Please Review.


	17. Aragog and the Dark Forest

Here's another chapter and the good news is I got the story just about finished so I'll be posting new chapters every few days.

I want to give a big THANKS to those who reviewed.

* * *

When Buffy was sure they were far enough away she turned her ring off. Harry and Ron followed suit by taking the cloak off.

"Hagrid's right." Ron began. "With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day."

"That's why we have to be the ones to put an end to this. We can't let Hagrid stay in Azkban." Buffy told them.

"Look." Harry pointed.

Ron and Buffy turned to look where Harry was pointing. Spiders were crawling up the wall and out the window.

"Come on."

"Come on Fang." Buffy called the dog as she followed Harry and Ron. The lantern Harry carried showed the spiders heading toward the Dark Forest.

"This way."

"What?" Ron's voice squeaked.

"You heard Hagrid Ron. We have to follow the spiders." Harry told him.

"They're heading into the Dark Forest."

"I know and that's where we are going to go. We have to for Hermione and any others that this thing might go after. Let's go."

Buffy said as she led the way and Ron was grumbling the whole way.

* * *

As they entered the Dark Forest more and more spiders joined the ones they were following and Buffy found her bravado slip a little. Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it. Buffy smiled at him gratefully. They followed the spiders through a low tunnel and Buffy was sure that there were spiders in her hair. They continued until they came upon a clearing and the spiders went up into a small incline.

"Who is it?" A deep monstrous voice spoke.

"Stay calm. Whatever you do don't panic." Buffy whispered.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" The voice asked.

"We are friends of Hagrid. Will you show yourself to us?" Buffy asked hoping her voice wasn't trembling.

"Yes."

The trio watched as a huge giant spider made its way up the incline and sat at the top looking menacingly at them.

"_Remind me again why we're not running in terror."_

"_We have to help Hagrid. Just hold on to me. The one thing I've learned is together we have power."_

"_I'm going to have nightmares for weeks about this. I hope you don't miss sleeping." _Buffy told her brother.

"_I don't think you'll be alone."_

"Are you called Aragog?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"Hagrid sent us because he is in trouble." Buffy told the giant spider.

"They think Hagrid is behind the attacks. They think he opened the Chambers of Secrets. We think he might have opened it before." Harry told it.

"That's a lie. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!" The spider roared.

"Do you know who did then and do you know what has become of the monster that lived there? It's not you right?" Buffy asked and shivered a bit.

"You are correct. I was not born in the castle as the monster was. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler."At this point Ron was beginning to freak as he notices that spiders are gathering around the trio. He tugs on Buffy and Harry's robe but they were too into their conversation.

"But if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak of it!"

"If we're going to help Hagrid we have to talk about it." Buffy reminded the spider.

"It is a creature that we spiders fear."

"_That's saying something considering how big he is."_ Buffy thought to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"It is an ancient creature that unlike me was born in the castle."

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked wanting to get as much information out of Aragog as possible.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

Buffy thought about what Aragog said. The wheels were spinning and it was all coming together.

"Guys!" Ron practically yelled. The twins turned to look at Ron who was pointing up. They both looked up to see that spiders were coming from everywhere trying to surround them. The twins gulped.

"_Time to go?" _Harry asked through the link.

"_Definitely. All these spiders are giving me the creeps. Let's go."_

"Thanks for giving us a moment of your time. We'll be going now." Buffy said her voice not as steady as she would like it to sound.

"You'll be going nowhere. My children don't harm Hagrid on my command. I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid."

All the while that Aragog spoke the trio backed up slowly wanting to put as much distance between the spiders and themselves as they could.

"Can we panic now?"

Ron asked when he saw that they were totally surrounded by spiders almost as big as them. Buffy and Ron drew their wands while Harry tried hitting them with Hagrid's huge lantern. Ron looked at Buffy.

"Know any spells that will get us out of this?"

Buffy clutched her wand tightly and the magic that was Godric Gryffindor once again prevailed.

"I think so. Ron grabbed Fangs and hold onto him tight. Harry hold on to me. You're going to have to guide me."

* * *

Everyone was as ready as they were going to get since it looked like the spiders were going to pounce any minute. Buffy spoke and they watched as she pointed her wand at the lantern. She began to chant softly and the others were in awe as they were surrounded in a dome of fire. Several of the spiders attacked and were quickly burned up by the dome of fire. Harry, Ron, and Fangs began to move slowly. Harry guided Buffy who was still concentrating on the spell and both he and Ron were in awe to see the dome of fire moved with them. It was truly a magical feat as the fire burned any spider that got too close but left the trees and plants untouched. It didn't take long before the spiders realized that they weren't going to be able to get at the children as long as the fire surrounded them. They all sulked back to the hill where Aragog sat. They continued to move and Buffy continued to chant not taking any chance they might come back. After ten minutes they made it back to Hagrid's. Buffy stopped chanting and the dome of fire dissipated. If it hadn't been for Harry's hold on her Buffy would have fell to the ground exhausted from the spell.

"Good job Sis." Harry said with a smile. Ron let go of Fang and helped Harry get Buffy to Hagrid's. Buffy was already fast asleep.

"What are we going to do mate? I don't think we can sneak her into the castle like this." Ron said motioning to Buffy who they had set in Hagrid's big comfy chair.

"We'll give her a bit to rest and then hopefully we can all sneak back in."

Ron nodded and went about making some tea to help soothe their frazzled nerves from the night's events.

* * *

There you have it. Please let me know what you think.

Review.


	18. Finding the Entrance

Here's the next chapter. I think there are only going to be about two more chapters after this one.

Thank you to those who reviewed I'm glad to see you want more.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Harry, Buffy, and Ron were no closer to solving what had attacked Hermione and the others. Buffy would spend her free period sitting with Hermione. Sometimes she would just sit and hold Hermione's stiff hand and sometimes she would read to Hermione. Usually once a week Harry and Ron would come with her. Today was one of those days. Buffy was sitting on the right side of the bed and Ron was sitting on the left in the chair. Harry was standing and had replaced the dead flowers with new ones. He then came and sat behind Buffy wrapping his arms around her to hug her.

"I miss her so much."

"I know you do," said Harry. "I do too but Madam Pomfrey said the Mandrake is almost mature enough to make the potion that will cure her."

"I know I just wish they would mature a little faster. I miss my best friend and study partner."

"Come on, we'd better get going before Madam Pomfrey catches us in here." Ron reminded that they had already stayed too long.

Buffy and Harry nodded and got up. Harry moved around Buffy to clutch Hermione's hand. He felt something rub across his hand. Bringing his hand back slowly he looked to see a wadded up piece of paper in Hermione's hand.

"What's that?" Buffy asked when Harry brought the paper from Hermione's hand.

"It looks like Hermione did make it to the library that day. She must have gotten there and found this before you got there. Here take a look."

Harry handed it to Buffy who began reading it. Ron came up behind her and began reading over her shoulder.

"Now I know why I couldn't find anything on it. Hermione already had it. I can't believe she had the answer the whole time and I never noticed."

"None of us did and you usually sit on the other side of the bed. It makes sense now. The monster in the Chambers of Secrets is a snake…."

"…which is why you and I were the only that could hear it talk." Buffy finished for her brother. They all hurried out of the infirmary and into the hall.

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked.

"Because no one has really looked at it in the eyes. Think about it. The first one to be petrified was Collin and they found him with his camera. Nearly Headless Nick and Justin were next." Buffy reminded them.

"So, I'm thinking that Sir Nick and Justin were probably talking when the snake attacked. Justin must have seen it through Nicholas. Sir Nicholas took the blast…"

"…and since you can't kill someone who's already dead. It petrified him like the rest." Ron finished.

"That's why Hermione had the mirror. She was using it to peer around corners. So she saw it in her mirror." Buffy told them.

"What about Mrs. Norris? She's not dead and I'm sure she wasn't walking around with no bloody mirror." Ron asked.

"You never know Ron. She's a pretty smart cat. Can't you just picture her prancing around the school with a hand mirror in her mouth?" Buffy laughed a bit at the image that provoked.

"This isn't the time for joking around Buffy."

"Your right Harry, but to answer your question Ron she saw the reflection of it in the water on the floor which was probably caused by it travelling through the pipes." They were all silent for a moment before Buffy's eyes went wide. "I can't believe I didn't remember this sooner. I'm such an idiot. Come on."

"What are you talking about Buffy?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Buffy said as she began walking.

"**All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."**

McGonagall voice boomed through the hall. The trio looked at each other and nodded that they need to find out what was going. They approached the scene carefully and listened as the teachers spoke. Lockhart showed up late as usual.

"Your moment has come at last." Snape told him.

"My m-moment?" Lockhart stuttered.

"_Tell me they did not just put our lives in that dolt's hands. He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag." _Buffy said to Harry through their link who had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from being heard.

"I'll be in my office getting…getting ready."

"_He looks like he ready all right…ready to bolt_." Harry said noticing the look on Lockhart's face.

"Minerva, who is it the monster's taken?" Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

The trio had to hold back their gasp and wait for the teachers to leave. Once they left Ron read the note on the wall.

"Ron, we'll get her back somehow." Buffy whispered softly to him.

* * *

The trio began to run toward the DADA room figuring that Lockhart would be able to lead them to the opening. They make their way up the stairs and into the room to see Lockhart trying to quickly pack up his things.

"Well this doesn't surprise me one bit. Going somewhere Professor?" Buffy asked.

"Just got an urgent message, really have to go."

"What about my sister?"

"As to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I."

"Ron what did you expect from a no talent hack who couldn't help his students fight off some Cornish Pixie? He was packing his stuff to leave."

"You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry asked him

"Books can be misleading." Lockhart told them.

"Which means everything you wrote is either false or did you steal it from other wizards?'' Buffy asked.

"You are the smart one my dear. Of course I stole it from other wizards they wouldn't be half as exciting if I didn't."

"Which makes sense since I didn't learn a thing from you." Buffy told him.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Oh, there is one thing I'm very good at." Lockhart turned away slowly.

"_Grab your wand and take my hand."_ Buffy said to Harry just as Lockhart turned around with his wand.

"Put it down Professor." Harry spoke and Lockhart looked a bit surprised that they had anticipated what he was going to do.

"You heard Harry. Put it down or do you really want to see what the Potter twins can do? Unlike you we're not full of hot air."

Lockhart thought about it for a moment. He had heard stories about what the Potter Twins had done the previous year. Lowering his wand he dropped it to the floor.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We head to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It's where we were headed before the announcement."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Remember what Aragog said about the girl who died all those years ago. He said they found her in the bathroom and I only know one ghost that likes to hang out in the bathrooms."

Harry and Ron nodded as all four of them headed for the bathroom. Harry and Ron were keeping an eye on Lockhart, while Buffy led the way.

* * *

Buffy open the door to find the bathroom mostly dark. The only light was coming from the moon. Buffy shifted positions with Harry letting him do the talking. It took everything Buffy had not smile at Harry's discomfort but having him talk to Myrtle had given them the entrance to the tunnel of secrets.

"I bet Myrtle heard someone speaking the language of the snake. So do you want to the honors or should I?" Buffy asked.

"I'll give it a go." Harry said as he concentrated and began to speak. As soon as he spoke the sinks began to move.

"Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well then. I'll just be…there's no need to stay." Lockhart said as he tried to escape and run past the trio.

All three stopped his escape and flung him back toward the entrance of the chambers. Lockhart grabbed the sides to stop himself from going down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I thought I might go see if some of the other professors wanted to join us."

"I think we have enough here don't you?" Buffy asked Harry and Ron who nodded. "In you go professor."

"What?" Lockhart stuttered.

"Well you can't expect us children to go first can you?" Harry asked with such an innocent face.

"I think he might need a little push. Does Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most…Charming-Smile Award need a push?"

Buffy said as she pushed him. The trio watched as he disappeared into darkness and waited to see if he survived. When he spoke they knew it was okay for them to go.

"Ron you're next. Buffy and I will follow right behind you."

Ron nodded and jumped. When they were sure he had reached the bottom Buffy went next. Buffy hit the bottom rolling a bit. Ron helped her up.

"Thanks. That was fun like going down a giant slide." Ron nodded.

"What's taking Harry so long?"

No sooner had Ron spoke then they heard Harry's scream as he came down the slide. He landed much the way Buffy did. She helped him up and dusted him off a bit.

"What took so long?"

"Blame Myrtle, she said if I die down here I can share her bathroom." Buffy busted out laughing as they moved toward the tunnel.

* * *

Another chapter down.

Please review.


	19. The Battle in the Chambers

Here's the next chapter. Let me just say you guys rock and have renewed my faith in this story and my writing.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

They started walking down the tunnel and it didn't take them long to find a very huge and long snake skin. Seeing the shed skin put it into prospective of just how big the snake is. Buffy and Harry had been looking at the skin while Ron watched Lockhart. They all turned when they heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. Lockhart had apparently passed out.

"Heart of a lion, this one." Ron said lowering his wand and looking over at the twins.

What happened next shocked them all as Lockhart jumped up and grabbed Ron's wand out of his hand. He immediately pointed it at Buffy and Harry who were scrambling to get their wands out.

"I wouldn't try it Miss Potter. The adventure ends here! But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Since you were so eager to push me, you first Miss Potter."

Buffy's eyes went wide and wished that she could reach for her wand but knew she wouldn't get to it in time.

"Obliviate!"

Buffy threw her arms up in the air as if that would protect her. She had closed her eyes and waited for the spell to hit her.

"Buffy!"

Buffy heard Harry call out and opened her eyes to see that the spell was now heading back toward Lockhart and there was a ghostly red barrier in front of her and the source seemed to becoming from her wand. The spell hit Lockhart sending him flying hard into wall. It was enough to cause a quake. Buffy was still stunned over the red barrier and wasn't moving. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way and pushed her to the ground. He threw himself over her trying to protect her. The rumbling stopped and Harry looked down at his sister.

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm fine thanks to you. What happened back there?"_

"_I don't know but that would be a good thing to ask when we get out of this."_

"Harry? Buffy?" The two heard Ron call out.

"Ron!" They both said at once as if they had forgotten him.

Harry helped Buffy up and the two moved carefully on the rocks that were now blocking the path.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." There was a moment of silence and the twins could hear Ron talking and figures he was talking to Lockhart. "Lockhart's memory charmed worked. He has completely obliviated his memory."

"So in other words not much has changed." Buffy said peering through the small hole that let them see Ron.

"What do I do know?"

"You wait here…and try and shift some of these rocks so we can get back through. We'll go on and find Ginny." Harry told him.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry and Buffy moved carefully down the tunnel until their path is blocked by a giant door with a snake emblem on it.

"Your turn." Harry said to Buffy. Buffy speaks and they watch the door open.

"That was kind of cool in a freaky sort of way. Come on. We'll do this together. We're stronger together."

Harry nodded taking his sister's hand. They both had their wands out as they moved through the door. They saw the ladder and Harry went first while Buffy made sure nothing attacked them. When Harry was down the ladder, Buffy came down quicker by just sliding down. The two grabbed each other's hands again as they walked down path of snake statues.

"_Is that…"_

"_Ginny."_ Harry finished for her. They ran together and Harry let go of her hand to drop to his knees.

Harry dropped his wand more worried about Ginny and Buffy moved onto the other side also trying to help Harry wake Ginny.

"Buffy, she won't wake up and she's cold. I think she might be dead."

"She's not dead but she won't wake." An unknown voice said.

Both Harry and Buffy looked up to see a man come from one of the other tunnels. When he moved more into the light, they both could see who it was. It was the man that had accused Hagrid of opening up the Chamber of Secrets.

"Tom... Tom Riddle? What do you mean, she won't wake? She's not…?" Harry spoke.

"She's still alive, but only just." Tom spoke as he came closer.

"_I don't like this. He's the one who accused Hagrid and he gives me a creepy feeling."_ Buffy told Harry.

"_I know me too."_

"Are you a ghost?" Buffy asked.

"A memory…preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"She's as cold as ice." Harry told them.

"If she isn't dead why is she so cold?" Buffy asked.

"It is a bit cold down here."

Tom said moving down as if he was going to help. It was then that Buffy noticed what he was reaching for.

"What are you doing? Give Harry back his wand." Buffy stood up as did Harry.

"He won't be needing it."

"Why not?" Buffy asked her wand now pointing at Tom. Tom ignored her question.

"We've got to go! We've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker... I grow stronger."

"You're doing this to Ginny? Release her!" Buffy said as she moved behind Harry.

"I can't. Young Ginny is too vital to my plan. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls."

"Because you told her to do it. You put her under some kind of spell."

"Very good Elizabeth." Buffy winced a bit hating the way he said her name.

" So why did we find the diary in the bathroom?"

"The power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it, but then who should find it you two. The very two people I was most anxious to meet."

"_I don't like this Harry. We need to get Ginny and your wand and get out of here."_ Buffy said.

"_I agree and I'm open to suggestions if you have any."_

"Was it Ginny who stole the diary from our room?" Buffy asked.

"Yes much to my disappointment. She had a very hard time finding it. You hid it well Elizabeth. She didn't want either of you to learn how to use the diary in fear that you would discover that it was her that killed the roosters."

"Under your direction no doubt." Buffy spat at him.

"Of course." He replied simply.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Harry asked wanting to get the conversation back on course.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you and Harry my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's our friend. And you framed him, didn't you?"

Harry shouted and moved matching Tom step for step. Buffy still pointed her wand at him but she wasn't sure what else to do.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Buffy said.

Tom went on to talk about opening the chamber and Buffy knew she would have to come up with something quick. She was really hoping her wand would have something for her since situation like these were when it helped her, but it hadn't so far. Her attention was drawn back to the talk as Harry seemed to get in Tom's face a bit as talked about the Mandrake root.

"…and everyone who was petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore?"

"No I think you left that part out because I'm sure I would have remember you saying that. So if killing the Muggle-born students isn't your goal what is?" Buffy asked with a feeling of dread coming over her.

"Why you two of course."

"Us?" Both Buffy and Harry said at the same time.

"Yes, how is it that two babies with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you two escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Because we weren't as powerless as he thought because we had the greatest power of all on our side." Buffy started.

"We had the power of love." Harry finished.

"Love?" Tom made a disbelieving sound.

"Love is something you will never understand and it is more powerful than you can imagine. What I want to know is why you care so much about an event that happened over ten years ago when you would have still been in the diary?" Buffy asked him as she slid her hands in to Harry's.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future."

He used Harry's wand to write fiery letters in the air. He wrote out his full name. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. He then swished the wand causing the letters to rearrange to say I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Wow someone is suffering from delusions of grandeur. See that what happens when you come from a dysfunctional family." Buffy said shaking her head sadly. "You wish that you were the greatest sorcerer of all but that title goes to Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore is an old fool who was driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

"You tell him Harry!"

Everyone turned at the sound of a bird screeching in to see Fawkes come flying in a dropped a bundle to Harry. Buffy watched as Harry unraveled it to reveal the sorting hat.

"_I'm not exactly sure what the sorting hat is going to do but I'm sure there is a reason."_

"_I know because I think things are about to get a whole lot more interesting. Did you catch what Tom said?" _Harry asked realizing that Tom had moved away from them and was speaking in Parseltongue.

"_I didn't but whatever you do don't let go. Stronger together."_

"_Right."_

Buffy and Harry watched as the Salazar Slytherin statue's mouth began to open. Tom turned back toward them.

"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Potter Twins."

Buffy's hand gripped Harry's tighter as the mouth opened enough for the snake to come out of it.

"_We make it out of this and I don't think I'm ever going to sleep again. We'd better make a run for it."_ Harry nodded and began pulling his sister along.

* * *

They both tried to speak to the snake but it was only obeying the commands of its master. They were about half way down the aisle, the snake hot on their trail when Harry fell sending his glasses flying. Since he and Buffy had been holding hands she fell too landing beside him. The snake was looming over them and Buffy was sure they were done for. Two things happened at the very same time. Right as the snake was about to attack them Fawkes came in and began attacking the snake's eyes. While that was going on a weird feeling started coming over Buffy.

"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you."

At that Buffy and Harry got up and tried to move quietly but that didn't work. They just barely escaped getting chomped at. They began running and managed to get into a tunnel they began running and was glad to see that the basilisk was having a bit of trouble maneuvering. They turned into another tunnel only to find it blocked by bars. Harry grabbed them and tried to shake them.

"_We have to do something Harry."_

"_I know. I'm thinking. Are you okay? I'm sensing something weird going on with you."_

"_I feel different. We'll worry about that later. Let's get out of here first."_

The basilisk had found them and was moving closer. Their backs were against the bars and Buffy had to use all her willpower not to scream as it moved mere inches from her body. The weird feeling was stronger and Buffy was sure something was about to happen. Harry moved quietly picking up a rock and tossed it down the tunnel. The basilisk backed out and went down another tunnel. Harry turned toward Buffy and caught her as she slumped.

"_Nice move."_

"_How are you feeling?"_ Harry asked.

"_Really weird. The feeling is much stronger now."_

"_Let's end this and we'll get you and Ginny to Madam Pomfrey."_ Buffy nodded and simply followed her brother.

* * *

Buffy and Harry ran for the end of the tunnel that led back to the main room. Neither Potter noticed the red glow until they heard Riddle gasp. Harry turned around to see that Buffy was glowing red and was floating a few inches off the ground.

"What trickery is this?" Riddle asked.

"No trickery heir of Slytherin." Harry watched his sister and was a bit afraid that her voice was not her own. "You wanted to match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, but it won't be against the Potter twins. It will be I Godric Gryffindor."

No sooner had those words come out the two started battling. Harry watched them fight before realizing he needed to get Ginny out of here.

"Ginny."

Those simple words were enough to bring back the basilisk. Harry looked around and saw a red glow come from the sorting hat. As the red glow dissipated a sword was left under the hat. Harry grabbed it and looked to where Riddle and his sister's body were fighting and would have sworn he saw a wink. Harry ran knowing he was going to need to be higher up. He looked up for a moment to see the body of Tom Riddle go flying from one of Godric Gryffindor's spells. As Harry started to climb he felt his body begin to float. At first he panicked but he then realized where the help was coming from. He was dropped unceremoniously at the top of the statue head as his sister's body went flying. She hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground.

"BUFFY!"

Harry screamed which was enough to bring the basilisk to him. Harry raised the sword and swung it trying to strike the snake. He had gotten knocked around a bit by the snake. Having taken a second to check on Buffy he was glad to see that her body was moving again but she looked like she was struggling. The basilisk attacked Harry again. This time Harry shoved the sword through the basilisk mouth and out his head. What should have been a joyous moment turned to be a very painful moment as Harry felt something pierce his skin. Pulling the sword out he saw that one of the basilisk teeth was stuck in his arm. Pulling it out Harry felt dizzy and as he began to walk, he stumbled falling off the statue.

"No! Harry!"

Buffy's voice screamed, having somehow regained control of her body, as she raised her wand and a big array of red light shot out of it and everything began to slow down until it all stopped. The red mist surrounded her and her body floated up to Harry. She grabbed her brother in a hug as they floated down to the floor where Ginny lay. Once they were safe on the ground Buffy dropped to the ground from exhaustion as time resumed itself.

"Buffy..." Harry gasped out as he knelt beside his sister.

"What a fool you are having expended your power on that spell. Now you all will die.

The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much... alive. Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do? Especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

"_That's it Harry. You have to destroy the diary. I think I have enough left for one more spell."_

"Don't count us out yet. Expelliarmus!" Buffy shouted and watched as the spell hit Riddle.

* * *

Tom was completely surprised as he flew back. Harry grabbed the diary from Ginny, opened it, and stabbed it as hard as he could. The book began to bleed out a substance that looked like ink. Harry heard Riddle scream as he came toward them. His body looked like it was beginning to break apart from light. Harry stabbed the opposite page just as Tom tried to reach for him. Tom screamed louder. Harry shut the diary and stabbed the cover with the tooth. Harry watched as Riddle burst into an overwhelming light show. The basilisk venom was taking its toll on Harry who reached for his unconscious sister's hand. While Harry checked on Buffy, Ginny sat up.

"Ginny…" Harry gasped through the pain.

Ginny turned around and saw the twins and she gasped. Buffy was unconscious and Harry looked like he was dying.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do those things. He made me. You're hurt. You're both hurt."

"Ginny, you need to get to the end of the tunnel. Ron should just about be able to get through. Have him come for Buffy."

"We can't leave you Harry."

"I'm dying Ginny poisoned by the Basilisk. Tell Buffy…"

His words were cut off by the screeching of Fawkes who came flying in once again and landing in front of Harry. Fawkes stared at Harry.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just...wasn't quick enough."

Fawkes continued to stare at Harry before lowering his head and crying several tears onto Harry's poisoned arm. The wound healed instantly. Ginny watched in amazement.

"Thank you."

Fawkes nodded and moved toward Buffy who was still unconscious and not moving. Fawkes looked at Harry and squawked.

"Can you help her?" Fawkes nodded and nudged Buffy's mouth hoping Harry would understand what he wanted him to do.

Harry did and opened Buffy's mouth enough that Fawkes could cry some tears in. When Fawkes moved back Harry closed her mouth and waited. Slowly Buffy's eyes began to open and he was glad to see that his sister was really going to be alright knowing any unknown injuries would have been healed.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Review please.


	20. The End

Buffy was amazed at how much Fawkes could carry. He had picked Lockhart up by his shoulders and then Ron grabbed on to Lockhart followed by Harry, Buffy, and then Ginny. Fawkes had flown the whole group back to the front of the castle where they were instantly greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, the Giles, and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Remus and Rupert were the ones that started helping the children down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both embraced Ginny tightly and Mrs. Weasley started checking her over to make sure she was okay. When Buffy and Harry were on the ground Joyce enveloped both of them into a big hug.

"What were you two thinking? You could have been killed."

"We're okay. A little dirty, tired, and I'll probably have nightmares for the next month but we're fine." Buffy told her.

Remus and Giles came up to them. Remus hugged Buffy while Rupert hugged Harry.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked as she and Harry switched places.

"We came to tell you that the decision of your guardianship has been made." Rupert told them.

"So who are we going to live with?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry decided that I would have guardianship of Buffy and the Giles's would have guardianship over Harry."

"Does that mean Harry and I are going to be split up? We didn't mean to make you worry. Please don't split us up." Buffy panicked. Her breathing sped up and her body shook. Harry's the only family she's known.

"Buffy, you didn't let me finish. Calm down, before you make yourself hyperventilate."

"Here let me. I'm the only one who can get through to her when she's like this."

Harry said moving toward his shaking sister. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. It was a few minutes before Buffy's breathing returned to normal and she stopped shaking.

"Are you better now?" Remus asked and Buffy nodded yes. "As I was trying to tell you both we didn't want you to be split up either so we're all going to live together."

"Really?" Both Harry and Buffy asked.

"Yes really." Joyce said coming up to hug them both.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, you will accompany me to my office so we may talk about what you did today." Dumbledore told them.

* * *

Buffy, Harry, and Ron stood before Dumbledore's desk trying not to squirm at the look he was giving them.

"You three realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules." They nodded. "There is sufficient evidence to expel all three of you."

"But you won't right? It wouldn't be fair to expel the people who kept Hogwarts from closing would it?" Buffy asked hoping that she had Dumbledore figured out after last year's event.

"Miss Potter the only thing I can do is see that the three of you receive exactly what you deserve… Special Awards for Services to the School." All three of them smiled and Buffy hugged Ron and Harry.

"Thank you sir." The trio said at once.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back."

"Yes sir." Ron left leaving Buffy and Harry with Dumbledore.

"Harry, Buffy, I want to thank you. You both must have shown me real loyalty because only that would have called Fawkes to you…and second…I sense that you both are troubled by something?"

"Troubled by a few things Professor. When we were down in the chamber I believed I was possessed by the spirit of Godric Gryffindor. How is that possible?"

"Being the wand of Godric Gryffindor, it would seem that he possessed the wand with more than I thought and will definitely have to look more into it. What else is on your mind?"

"_Tell him Harry. He needs to know about the parseltongue."_

"It's just, you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things. Certain similarities. Between us and Tom Riddle."

"What Harry is trying to say is that we can speak Parseltongue like Riddle."

"Yes, that is because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to both of you the night he gave you your scars".

"We have some of Voldemort's power?" Buffy asked with a shiver.

"Not by his choice I assure you."

Dumbledore went to sit behind his desk. Harry and Buffy jumped a bit when the door flew open.

"_Great, just what we need the Dracula wanna be on the war path again."_ Harry laughed at his sister's thought.

"_Buffy, looks who's behind him?"_

"_Dobby. That explains so much now. Don't say anything. He looks like he's about to freak."_

"_I agree."_

Buffy and Harry watched the talk between Malfoy and Dumbledore. They talked for several minutes and Buffy smiled when Dumbledore held up the diary to Malfoy who seemed to squirm a bit. Dobby tugged on Harry's robe and pointed with his eyes at the diary.

"_Malfoy was the one who slipped the diary to Ginny." _Harry thought to Buffy.

"_How do you know?"_

"_Dobby just told me. He must have done it during the confrontation at the bookstore."_

Both Harry and Buffy noticed that Lucius was now looking at them.

"Let's just hope…that the Potter twins will always around to save the day."

"We will be." Both Harry and Buffy said. Lucius walked out kicking and tripping Dobby as he went.

"Professor Dumbledore can we have the diary?" Buffy asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"_I got an idea Harry. Take off your sock and give it to me. Hurry!"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Hopefully freeing Dobby. Come on."_

* * *

Buffy and Harry hurried down the steps and squeezed through the opening that hadn't finished opening. They saw Lucius and Dobby walking down the corridor.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to return this to you. I thought you might want it back after you accidently dropped it in Ginny's cauldron at the bookstore. You must have been looking for it everywhere." Buffy said handing him the book and giving him her most charming smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Potter but I will gladly take this wretched book off your hands and make sure it's disposed of properly."

Lucuis was trying to act just as innocent as Buffy. Buffy kept the sweet innocent smile on her face as he handed the diary to Dobby to carry. As he turned to walk away Harry told Dobby to open it.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Malfoy turned around so quickly Buffy was shocked he hadn't hurt himself.

"What? I didn't give…" His sentence died off upon seeing the sock.

"That looks like a sock to me. Harry, what do you think? Is that a sock?"

"Looks like one to me too. Looks like Dobby is free now."

Malfoy glared at the two who smiled back gleefully as Harry showed Malfoy his missing right sock.

"Oh too bad old chap. Better luck next time." Buffy said with such a smile.

"You two lost me my servant!"

"Is that what we did?" Buffy asked Harry.

"It would seem so."

Malfoy had had enough of their sarcasm and wit and pulled his wand out from his walking stick and started charging at the two. Neither Buffy nor Harry moved and just watched as Dobby stepped in front of them.

"You shall not harm Potter Twins!"

Dobby lifted his arm and using his elf magic sent Lucius flying across the hall where he landed in a stun heap.

"I bet that felt good, didn't it Dobby?" Buffy asked and was given her answer upon seeing the satisfied and determined look on Dobby's face.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too." Before Malfoy could continue with his rant Harry interrupted.

"The only fool in this room is you. Especially if you don't leave before Dobby decides to exact some revenge for all the beatings you put him through."

Dobby raised his hand again as if he were going to snap his fingers. Malfoy not wanting to suffer any of the Elf's wrath left quickly.

" Potter Twins freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay them?"

"Just promise us something."

"Anything sir."

"Never try to save our lives again." Harry said with a smile that Buffy shared.

* * *

At dinner that night Harry, Ron, and Buffy sat at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley's, the Giles's, and Remus were sitting at the staff table. Dinner was on the table and everyone was talking either about what had happened or about their summer plans waiting to be able to eat. Harry and Ron were sitting on one side of the table beside each other and Buffy was sitting across from them next to Neville and Fred. Fred was teasing Buffy about going off without her knights.

"Buffy!" Neville nudges her and points. "It's Hermione."

All three turned and saw her standing there. When their eyes met Hermione began running down the side the boys were on. Buffy watched as Harry hugged her and then Ron stumbled over his words before finally welcoming her with a hand shake. Hermione then turned toward Buffy who put up one finger before disappear underneath the table. She reappears on the other side where Harry helps her up. She and Hermione hugged.

"I'm so glad you are all right. I missed having you around." Buffy told her.

"I'm glad you all are all right too. I can't believe you solved it."

"We had loads of help from you." Harry said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

At that Hermione smiled thankfully at her friends. Professor Dumbledore tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. Buffy quickly moved and went under the table and this time was helped up by Fred.

"Let me help Fair Maiden."

"Thank you kind sir."

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." Everyone clapped. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled."

Everybody cheered wildly except for Hermione who looked put out about not having exams.

"It's not that bad Hermione. You probably wouldn't have been ready for them anyway. Since you spent the last few months petrified." Buffy said trying to cheer her friend up.

Just as they were about to start eating the doors to the Great hall opened. Everyone watched as Hagrid entered.

"Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."

Buffy laughed at Ron's look. Hagrid began walking down the aisle and stopped in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Buffy.

"And I just want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you Harry, Buffy, Ron, and you Hermione of course…I would still be you know where. So I just like to say thanks."

"Well Hagrid Hogwarts just wasn't the same without you. We all would have missed you." Buffy said giving him one of her 1000 watt smiles as she stood up.

All the Gryffindors had agreed. Hagrid reached over and lifted Buffy up hugging her. He held her in one arm as Harry came up and hugged him. Dumbledore began to clap followed by McGonagall and others.

Three cheers for Hagrid!" Buffy yelled out loudly.

All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherin joined in on the cheer. Students began to get up and crowd around them. Hagrid sat Buffy down not wanting to risk dropping her.

* * *

The time to leave Hogwarts was upon the students once again. Harry and Buffy were at the train station. The Giles's and Remus had gone ahead, wanting to get the house ready for Buffy and Harry's arrival. Buffy looked around as students loaded onto the train.

"_You're thinking the same thing I am aren't you?" _Harry asked noticing his sister's look.

"_That this time around I feel good about leaving here."_ Harry nodded. _"We've really do have a home to go home to."_

"_Yes we do. Come on, I think this is going to be the best summer yet."_

Harry and Buffy got on the train and found the compartment Ron and Hermione were in. They settled down for the journey home.

* * *

That's the end! I hope everyone liked it.

**If you want me to write a third one let me know.**

Let me know what you thought of this story.

REVIEW


End file.
